Crime Scene Boot Camp
by judge death lives
Summary: Grissom has to send 2 agents to Alaska to undergo a survival course. Eventual SS and CW femslash. Beware, nothing is EVER how it seems. Rated M, you'll see why in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the following characters. This will be eventual Femslash between SS and CW.

**Crime Scene Boot Camp**

Grissom sat at his desk, piled high with a back log of reports, scattered volumes of "Anthropoetics" and stared thoughtfully at the illicit memo in his hands. Ecklie had been on at him for weeks about organizing the team together and sending them on a prestigious 2 week survival course in the heart of the Alaskan Fjords. He was surprised actually. The course sounded expensive and regarding Ecklie's recent showdown with him in the corridors of the lab, money was something the lab didn't have at the moment. But regardless of this, he already knew he couldn't send them all. They were getting nowhere fast in a series of complicated serials where women were being found missing painted digits and also knew that all five of his agents had many of their own open cases still going.

Grissom was NOT a natural leader. He was a silent intellect. He considered, he analyzed, he investigated. But he did not delegate. That's what Catherine was for. He envied her powerful brashness and subtle charm. He was inept when it came to making decisions, but the memo would not disappear. So he had to choose two agents to represent the crime lab in Alaska. He just didn't know how and who. Immersed completely, reading the memo over and over as if it would make the decision for him, he was oblivious to the shift in the shadows and the presence of a figure slouched casually in the door frame.

"A look that intense can only mean one thing. You've got the Sunday edition of the "Las Vegas Tribune" crossword in your hands".

Grissoms head snapped up to see Sara Sidle smirking back at him. She pushed herself gently off the door frame and sat opposite him, boots perched on the edge of his desk. Meeting her with silence , she glanced around the office and said, "No offense Gil but it doesn't look like this place had seen a Hoover in months".

He took off his glasses and looked at her wearily"I havn't had a cleaner in here since Natalie. I'll do it myself when I find time".

Sara laughed, "Yeah ok. Whatever suits you Gil. I've just closed the Robertson case, turns out that HE was actually a SHE which certainly puts some of the crime scenes in context now, so I've left the full repor... Griss? Are you actually even listening to me?_" _

"21 Across." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 21 Across..." he said impatiently.

Humoring him, and her natural curiosity getting the better of her she replied"What's the clue?"

"Home to American Ivy League glaciers."

"How many..."

"Six letters." He interrupted.

Her knowledge on Geography was not that extensive but rock formations had always interested her. "Alaska?" She said.Grissom laid down the piece of paper and shifted nervously in his chair._ "_Hey!!... That's not a crossword!" She grabbed the undercover memo and started reading.

As her eyes grew wider Grissom said, "Sara, I'd like it if you would go. It'll be fascinating, physically challenging and since you've just closed your case..."

"Of course I'll go!!"She said excitedly. "Will it just be me?"

"No. It's meant to be two of you, only I havn't had time to decide yet..."

"The date on this is 3 days ago."She cut in.

"I know but it's a difficult decision to make."He sat back and pinched the top of his nose tiredly.

Sara slid her boots off the desktop and sat upright. "I have an idea if you want to hear it..."

"Anything."

"Well you could just send the next CSI you see. I mean, that's what you did with me right? I could have been Cath, Warrick, Greg..."

"Don't you think that that's a little irresponsible?"

"21 Across."

"Ok. I get your point. Lets do it."

* * *

More chapters coming soon, once I write them at work that is : )


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far, It keeps a girl going you know ; ) Cheers dudes!

* * *

Catherine rounded the corner sharply, bumping into Greg outside the DNA lab sending him flying. He fell backwards through the doorway and landed amongst a bunch of paperwork he'd been holding. Catherine bent down and picked up a magazine that lay open at her feet. "Since when has 'Cosmo' had anything remotely to do with processing DNA Greg?"She said followed by a small chuckle.

As Greg struggled to his feet, he grabbed the paper roughly and asked "you're telling me the HOT girls in here wouldn't get your juices flowing Cat?"

"Catherine. And no, if I wanted to get my 'juices flowing' as you so aptly put it, I'd call one of my old dancer friends."with that she turned grinning to herself, leaving a gaping, flustered Greg in her wake. It wasn't that she was actually INTO women particularly, but she felt a certain cruel satisfaction putting illustrious thoughts into the hormonal boys head. And compared to her, he was a boy.

Catherine coasted through the lab with a sexual grace. She was a beautiful woman and razor sharp CSI. As she made her way to Grissom's office, she spotted Warrick in the layout _lab. _" Hey Rick, how's it hanging?"

" Hey cath. Just wrapping this baby up. Its been pretty an intense few days for me and Nicky boy. How about you?"

"Well it's been a good day. Closed my DB, teased Greg and now just dropping some paperwork off at Grissom's office. This morning I'm taking Linds for an Ice cream breakfast"She glowed happily.

Warrick looked up and returned her smile, "You know Cath, I don't mind taking your paperwork to Griss if you want to start your ice cream feast early."

"You know what,"She said beaming, "I may just take you up on that...you don't mind?"

"No, I have to pop past anyway. So go, enjoy yourself!"

"Cheers Rick"With that she sauntered down the corridor, hips gently swaying from side to side with a unique rhythm that is hers. Head down, mind elsewhere, Catherine found herself connecting with a soft warm body for the second time that day. They untangled themselves and she found herself staring into deep brown, soft eyes. "Sorry Nick, didn't see you there"She said embarrassed.

He swept his hand through his short bristled hair and asked "Something on your mind Cath? You seemed a little preoccupied back there."

"Yeah mint choc chip"She smiled, licking her shapely glossed lips in anticipation.

"Do I want to ask?" He said, a confused expression swiftly shaping his face.

"Never mind"

"Actually Cath, I was just looking for you. You on your way out?

"Yeah, date with Lindsey"

"Ahhh. Well, I just saw Grissom and he wants to talk with you quickly. Said it won't take a minute."

"Shit. Ok. That man is the bane of my existence. Thanks Nick, see you tomorrow"she said with a small subtle wink. He watched her walk away hurriedly, smiling. He felt someone walk slowly but purposely step up beside him. They put their hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze and he said "just like that?"

"Just like that, I owe you"his companion said. He could tell they were grinning.

He turned his head and said "I'm not asking any questions. I know better than question a womans motives."

"You're a wise man Nick Stokes.If I even get the hint that you've gone squealing to Catherine, I'll kill and then bury you so well, even Grissom won't be able to recover your body."The amusement was evident n her voice.

He simply said, "You're a wicked woman Sara."With that he opened his hand, spied the 50 dollar note creased up within it and called back as he walked towards the break room "nice doing business with you Sidle!"

She stood there smiling softly to herself. Grissom would HAVE to ask Catherine now. This could possibly be turning into the most interesting 2 weeks of her life. And she couldn't wait. Hands shoved deep in her pockets, she strolled out to her SUV. She lent against the bonnet, relaxed and slightly turned on. Her eyes, soft and dark reflected the path of the rising sun, its rays fighting their way through the dust infused streets and resting on the subtle smile still played unconsciously on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed each and every one of them.

* * *

Catherine bustled noisily down the now thriving corridors, the sound of the lab waking up to inevitably another day plagued with crime and death. She was glad she had her daughter to go home to. To hold at night. Lindsay gave her emotional support whether she realized it or not. Having a 14 year old added dimensions to her life that completely erased the horrific nature of her work. The little girl open Catherine's already wide eyes and let her see more of the world than she could ever imagine. Sometimes it was nice (and necessary) to let go and live these years of her life through a teenagers perspective. She rounded the corner and marched straight into Grissom's office, no introductions necessary.

"Catherine, what the...?"

"Gil, don't make this long, there is a hungry adolescent girl waiting for me with a spoon probably already in each hand. So what's so important you had to summon me at the end of shift?"

"Catherine. I didn't summon you..."

"Look, whatever you have to say Gil, get on with it, stop stalling. I've just finished my case, and I was heading out th..."

"So your not busy?"

"Yes Grissom. I AM busy. But with life outside of this goddamn lab. Don't get me wrong, I thrive on the adrenaline rush this job gives you. The silent game of cat and_ mouse, evidence and killer. But Gil, you need a balance. Just because you have no one to go home to doesn't mean its the same for the rest of us."_

"I'm quite content with my personal life thank you Catherine. We all get sustenance in different ways..."

"Gil... are you trying to confess something? Because I'm not sure we're at that stage in our friendship yet."

"Do you have to construe EVERYTHING as something to do with sex?"

"Yes. Because the last time I had any significant human contact was 5 minutes ago with Nick outside the break room. At this rate I might have to start considering findingmyself a woman. God knows most of the men I've attempted to be with have left me substantially disappointed in more ways than one." Bitterness laced her voice.

"Cath...you and Nick?"

Frustrated she said "Do you ever bother listening to a word I say?" Catherine turned angrily and came nose to nose with Sara. The brunette kept the small and somehow electric charged gap between her and her older counterparts shocked and flushed face and simply smiled her infectious wide toothy smile.

She stood there completely unphased and quietly said "Cath one of us has to move, if this is some childish game you picked up by hanging around teens for too long, I have to say I can think of better."

Snapping out of her silent reverie, she glared at Sara and spat,"What is it with people in this lab? Does no one ever bother to look where they're going?"

Sara's smile vanished. Though her features had contorted into a scowl, she still looking incredibly beautiful. The light streaming in through the blinds of the office lit up her dark orbs and played gently on her slightly freckled skin. She was one of those women who had an intensity about them. Concentration consistently painted across her face, when she smiled it became rare and infectious. "Perhaps Cat, have you considered that the reason you have been playing bumper cars all day is... well you?"

"Catherine. And how do you know I how many people have bumped into me today? Don't tell me, this is you backwards Sidle way of saying you've been stalking me." A hint of arrogance tainted her voice.

"Your a CSI Catherine, do you not think that you would detect your being stalked?"

"Are you calling my skills as a Crime Scene Analyst into question?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you've let your guard down and paid for it."

The blonde's eyes seemed to loose color. "That was low." She said quietly. Both women just stared at each other, the air around the room thick with tension. 

"Erm herm." Neither of them moved. 

"Ladies, if you don't mind." Grissom stood up, pushing his chair back and walking over to the angry, silent women putting a tentative hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Sara, if you don't mind I want to speak to Catherine in private." The younger CSI's eyes swept over Catherine's body fleetingly, something that did not go completely unnoticed. "Sara... please?" She turned, walking briskly out into the hall not even bothering to look back. "Catherine, sit down. Now."

"Don't tell me that after that little display you're going to lecture me?! She gets under my skin. You can see that. Or do you make exceptions because its her?"

"Enough. After what I just witnessed, you've both made my decision for me."

"What decision?" She asked confused.

The beaten man drew in a breath and locked eyes with her, not breaking their contact he started,"I'm sending yourself and Sara on a survival and team building exerci..."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Catherine jumped up and slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Its obvious you both have some unresolved issues and..."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMNED BUSINESS GIL!" She bit her bottom lip to stop her anger from becoming physical.

"AND this seems the perfect opportunity to work them out."

"But"

"NO let ME finish. You are both totally oblivious to the world and people around you, if you just stopped, stepped back and listened to each other, you'd realize what an..."

"I don't want to hear this." She said turning her head slightly.

"Well you're going to hear it. What an absolute perfect pairing you make."

"Gil... I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I'm certainly not gay and Sara, well..."

"See this is what I mean. You need to learn to listen. I MEAN when I pair you up on cases you work together in perfect synchrony, whether your conscious of it or not. Infact, not that I like to get bogged down in paperwork and statistics, but together you've achieved the highest crime solve rate this lab has seen. How does that make you feel?"

"Surprised. But I'm still not going on this trip. With her."

"You are. You leave tomorrow evening, so start making personal arrangements ASAP. Here is a list I've compiled of what you'll need to take with you. Catherine, I don't care if you let me down, but this is a survival course, don't let Sara down."

She stood up, looked at him with renewed fearlessness and said "Don't blame me when this all goes to hell." Before the graying man could reply she fled the room, tears welling like brimming dew drops in the corners of her sparkling eyes. How was she going to get through the next two weeks? As she passed her office, she noticed the door was ajar. Still on the verge of tears she opened it cautiously and flicked on the light switch. Nothing seemingly appeared out of place. Then she noticed something laying on her desk. Wiping her eyes with the back of her shaking hand she sat down and slowly pulled the object towards her. It was a pale blue backpack. Her fingers run curiously over the thick fabric, stopping at a leather tag holder. She turned it over tentatively in her fingers and smiled. It simply read _"truce?"_ That was so Sara. A woman of little words. The blond run the tips of her fingers gently over the neat, expressive hand writing, lingering over the question mark. Could they really do this? For some reason the prickle of anticipation crawled slowly up her spine making her shiver. Her attention moved itself to the black zipper. Almost afraid, she opened the bag and peered inside. Her lips parted and gave way to a short sharp gasp and then formed a smile. "Sara..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry guys, my Grandad has been very ill over the past couple of weeks, and sadly at the weekend he died : ( I know, as the people we love get older, especially grandparents, we become expectant of the inevitable, but it is never easy when it happens and the wounds stay open and deep. He was a wonderful man and I'm sad to know i'll never see him again. But I will feel him always. Just wanted to explain a little for the lack of updating. In the great scheme of things I guess its not that important what so ever. Still enjoy hehe x

* * *

Catherine sat there at her desk, holding the photo frame in her small shaking hands. Running her thumbs over its edges, she bought the glass up to her lips kissing it gently. The object felt cold against her skin, a complete contrast to the warmth spreading through her body, coursing through her veins and flooding her heart. Tears dropped silently like raindrops infused with happiness onto the picture. It had been taken in the summer. She remembered the day as if it were yesterday. The whole gang had had a picnic in the park nearby her home. It was rare to see them all relaxed, like they'd been caught in some sort of protective bubble from the rest of the world. It was impossible for time to stand still, but that day was the nearest it got. It just simply slowed down. Sara must have taken this picture without her knowing. The photo captured herself and Lindsay throwing huge handfuls of grass at each other. Although the photo was just a still, it was awash with movement, laughter and Catherine could almost smell the scent of cut grass and summer jasmine emanating off the ink stained paper. They looked so happy. Its true that candid photos were the true reflection of someone, photo's didn't steal your soul, they merely harbored a part of it. Turning the frame over she noticed a note stuck loosely to the back.

"Catherine.." It looked like the same elegant scrawl as on the tag. "I'm pretty confident that Grissom would have given you the same 'to pack' list as me. That man has no idea what a woman really needs, let alone a mother. I can't really relate to how you feel either, I mean obviously I'm a woman but I don't have a special person in my life like Lindsay. Though I am going to miss Socks my cat, so I guess if your hurting anywhere as near as much as I am then you need this bag. I know Lindsay isn't an animal, but I'm just trying to explain that I'm probably feeling a fraction of what your feeling. Maybe 15 per cent. I'm rambling. This is why I don't write often. Think of this gift as a simple sorry for how much I've hurt you. I hope that through our next two weeks together you'll realize how much I really do care. Sidle. X"

The blonde read and reread the short, babbling, but heartfelt message over and over. Her eyes hovered over the kiss. She knew it was written in innocence but still, those two simple lines seemed to resonate within her. She shifted uncomfortably in her large leather chair and crossed her legs. Opening the bag further, she found Sara indeed knew not only want a woman wanted, but what SHE wanted. She shifted again. Grinning she pulled out an over sized faded parka jacket, a girly novel, a hot water bottle, a bottle of Wolfblass Chardonnay, a small tub of vitamin C, some lemsip sachets and a box of tissues. Her fingers made contact with something small and hard. She slowly opened her hand and in it sat a tiny black MP3 player. Curiosity getting the better of her, she unravelled the small earphones and gingerly pressed play...

"_I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone  
It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
An' I can't wait to see you again_

_I find I spend my time  
Waiting on your call  
How can I tell you, babe  
My back's against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright  
Cos I don't think I can take anymore_

_Is this love that I'm feeling  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love  
Cos it's really go a hold..."_

She slammed her thumb down on the stop button. What was Sara trying to say? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She shoved everything back in the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She didn't have the energy to decipher Sara's feelings right now. Especially if was only a song. It was only a song right? It was time she met Lindsay.

* * *

Lindsay was already sitting in the diner when Catherine bustled noisily through the door. "Mum, is this your idea of trying to enforce a diet on me?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I was all set to leave, blame Warrick, Nick, Gil and Sa..."

"Mother!! What the HELL do you think your doing with that? Are you TRYING to embarrass me?" She grimaced at the bag and slunk back in her seat looking around nervously.

"What? Oh this. Sara left it for me. We need to talk..."

"Since when did Sara start buying you presents?"

"That's not the issue here. I talked to Uncle Gil today, and he wants me to go to Alaska..."

"Cool!! When do you go?"

"Thanks Lindsay you know how to make a woman feel loved."

"Well apparently Sara does." She smirked cheekily and winked.

"Lindsay. Don't be so immature." She chastised, a blush creeping up her body.

"Well I'm just stating the obvious, and that takes a certain level of maturity thank you very much."

"Enough of this, I want ice cream." Catherine picked up the glossy menu and pouted, raising her eyes and glaring at Lindsay.

"Don't be so immature" the young girl mimicked, laughing and throwing her menu on the table.

10 minutes later, they sat happily, digging into their food. Lindsay had chosen the 'blueberry layered blast' and Catherine had opted for pancakes with maple syrup and ice cream. Lindsay stopped eating and opened her mouth to speak, Catherine cut her off, "Don't even say it. I'm just going for 2 weeks, me and Sara will only have to speak to each other during the day, we'll be sleeping in separate rooms and there won't be even any need to socialize. I mean, why start now, after all this time?"

The little girl looked up, smiling, "and who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Don't be rude Lindsay."

"I'm just trying to say, why not give her a chance? I mean, you're going to get lonely up there, and you might need to lean on her. It'll be a hell of a lot easier if you actually got on. She's not that bad you know. She's nice to me, fun and interesting, you could be stuck with a lot worse for 2 weeks in the middle of nowhere." She crossed her arms satisfied and bloated.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Whilst I was waiting FOREVER for you to arrive today" pouting the small teenager got off and stomped comically to the restrooms. Catherine sat back and signalled for the bill. The waitress came over with her change and asked, "Honey, you've left almost all your pancakes, you wanna have a doggy bag?" Catherine heard the distinct pop of chewing gum. She smiled and nodded her response and gazed out the window. Why did she have butterflies in her stomach? She chuckled to herself. If she'd told Sara that, the young woman would have rambled on about how it was physically and biologically impossible for a human to harvest a flying insect within the breaches of their stomach. Wait. What was she doing? Why is she thinking about what Sara would say? Getting up as Lindsay arrived at the table she picked up the doggy bag of pancakes carefully and let the girl follow her out to the car. "I just need to make a quick stop and then we'll get you to school ok?"

"Whatever mum" the girl said distracted, gazing out her car window.

Catherine pulled up outside a modest, yet well kept block of apartments. Sneaking into the lobby she scooted past the security guard and made a left down a narrow, well lit corridor. She stopped outside door number 138. Taking a breath and closing her eyes she raised her hand and knocked...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews over the past couple of days, and the wonderful heartfelt sentiments that came with them. Heres what I hope you'll count as a little reward, dont worry they'll be going on this 2 week course soon, mark my words!!

* * *

Sara laid sprawled out on her couch, beer grasped lightly in her hand, resting on her stomach. Although she had a movie playing, she was distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about how Catherine may have reacted when she found the gift she'd left her. That woman infuriated her, but Sara couldn't help it. She found the blond incredibly attractive. It certainly wasn't love, because it's almost impossible to fall for someone when you hardly know them. But deny it she couldn't, the older CSI fueled many a fantasy. Sara planned to make Catherine feel wanted and special over the the next two weeks, she wasn't looking for Cath to fall at her feet, just for them to grow closer. She also wanted to see her for who she really was, not the rigid, insensitive person she thinks she already knows. The brunette hated the confrontations they had, she knew from her point of view she was driven by lust... but what was Catherine's problem?

Sara took a swig of her beer and stretched her long, aching body. What she wouldn't do to have Cath laying with her right now, watching a movie and sharing wine together. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, expelling a deep frustrated breath. With her eyes still shut, she let her free hand wonder down to the top of her jeans and undid a couple of buttons. Bringing the beer bottle up to her mouth, she licked the rim gripping the shapely glass tightly. Sliding her hand into her pants she let her hips rise off the sofa using the heels of her bare feet to steady her already rocking body. Sara let her tongue slip into the opening of the bottle, caressing the smooth, wet glass inside. As she got lost in the sensation of sucking the neck gently, she began to frantically rub between her folds, grinding rhythmically into her own cold hand. It felt detached somehow. It always did. Moans began to escape from her lips, the sounds muffled by the bottle. The sensation built up within her body like a tightly coiled spring ready to snap and her flesh seared like it was on fire. Placing the bottle on the floor next to her, she gripped onto the side of the couch, her mouth open and familiar fingers moving up and down beneath the fabric. The brunette imagined she could feel the weight of Catherine on top of her, their bodies both moving in time to the sound of her solitary grunts and her blond hair lightly tickling her pert breasts. Across her back she felt the ghost of sharp nails grazing agonizingly slow down her spine and fingertips resting above the hem of her pants. Becoming more and more frantic, she pounded in and out of herself, never once opening her eyes, as she felt the old familiar feeling of the edge looming she heard a distant singular knock at her door. Hand frozen in mid thrust her eyes snapped open and she lay there quietly. Again a knock. Louder this time.

Sara lept up and hurriedly washed her hands. Jogging to the door, forgetting that her pants were still undone she tentatively opened the door completely aware of how hot and flushed she probably looked. She just stared, confusion swept over her face. Bending down, she picked up the package that was left and closed the door with a short, sharp click. Making her way over to what qualified as a kitchen, she set the object down on the worktop. She grabbed a pair of scissors and some latex gloves, snapping them over her strong hands. Rotating the package slowly, she picked up the scissors and with innate precision cut along the folds of the brown paper bag. Suspicious, the CSI coming out in her, she carefully peeled back the top layer and smiled. Laying the scissors down, she stripped off the gloves and put her hands on her hips. She laughed out loud. Running her index finger through the syrup, she retraced the word "truce" written messily onto a stack of pancakes. Catherine obviously knew that the way to Sara's heart was most definitely through her stomach. She bought her finger up to her lips and swirled her tongue around it, lapping up all the sugary goodness. Did this mean she had finally gotten through to Cath? Her nether regions started throbbing again, a cruel reminder of her unfinished business. She stopped licking her finger in horror. Had Cath been outside her door whilst she was pleasuring herself?! The throbbing teased her again, she shifted her stance and picked up the bag, making her way back to the sofa.

Picking up her phone she started a "new message" and stared blankly at the screen. What should she write? "Cath, loved the pancakes, wish it'd been you, me and that bottle of syrup though ; ) Thanks!! x" Ah. No. Don't think so haha! She grinned cheekily to herself and pressed delete. Only, it wasn't delete. Not even close. She flew into a panic and repeatedly pressed cancel until her thumb started aching. Her hands sweating and breathing erratic she just stared in horror at the word "sent". Fuck. What had she just done?

She spent the good part of an hour just staring at a bunch of tiny monochrome pixels, unblinking and nauseous. She got up tiredly and turned off the TV, spinning around upon hearing the shrill, unmistakable beep of her phone. Leaping towards it she held the small object in her shaking hands and watched the small animated envelop taunting her. She pressed "open".

"Just one more thing for me to pack then uh Sara? ; ) X"

Shit. Grinning she took her phone to her bedroom and closed the door softly.


	6. Chapter 6

I love how very gradually my chapters are getting longer and longer, quite obviously I guess a reflection of how very little I do at work!! Thanks to all those who not only reviewed me but who also just took the time to contribute to my hit count... even if it was accidental hahahaha. Cheers dudes!

* * *

Catherine turned the SUV into the school car park and shut off the engine. Turning around she registered the guilty look that was painted over her daughter's face. "Lindsay, what have you done?" The little girl remained silent and shifted in the back seat nervously. "Lindsay Willows. I know when you're up to something. So spill or I'll embarrass you in front of your school friends." The CSI left the sentence hanging with an evil glint in her eyes. The sound of buzzing filled the uncomfortable silence. Catherine's eyes followed the sound of the noise and saw her mobile laying next to Lindsay. The teenagers eyes flicked momentarily towards the phone. Realizing her mistake she grabbed for the door handle. "Not so fast young lady." Catherine said with an exuberant warning tone in her voice, initiating the central locking system to trap the desperate young girl. "Hand me the mobile."

"Mum I..."

"Now."

The girl nervously gave her mum the phone, trying her door handle one more time in futility. Catherine stared at the screen and mouthed "Is that a promise? ; )"

"Is what a promise?" She turned and looked at her daughter in confusion.

"I don't know mum. Who's it from?"

"Sara."

Was she referring to the gift she left at her doorstep? She'd be inclined to think so if it weren't for the guilty look all over her daughter's face. "Lindsay, I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself otherwise you're grounded for a month."

"But mum!..."

"Lindsay!" Her voice laced with both anger and fear.

"Ok, Ok. I just text Sara saying hoped she liked the gift you left her. It was for her. Right?"

Looking at her suspiciously Catherine heard the school bell ringing out and released the locks. "This is not over Miss Willows." She said menacingly. "Don't think for a minute that I believe you." The small blond grabbed at the door and jumped out of the car hurriedly, not glancing back. Catherine went to the 'message history' folder and blinked. Shit. "LINDSAY WILLOWS. GROUNDED. 3 MONTHS!" She shouted at Lindsay's retreating back.

* * *

Catherine spent the day packing her bags in preparation for the evening ahead. She couldn't stop thinking about the messages saved on her phone. The fact that Sara had been so overtly flirtatious had scared her a little. Did this woman that she'd been at logger heads for years with actually have feelings a little deeper than their strained friendship, or was she just having a bit of fun? It was hard to tell. And she didn't really want to think about it. This trip was going to be complicated enough already, the prospect of having to field emotional curve balls just stressed her out. If she were honest she didn't have the faintest clue what to pack for this trip. She knew it would be cold, so she had sense to pack a winter wardrobe, but she'd never been on a trip like this before. She knew Sara had, but she had too much goddamn pride than to text her co-worker. Especially in light of recent circumstances. She stared at the incomplete bags hopelessly. Glancing at her watch she threw on her coat and grabbed the car keys. She bet Lindsay wasn't looking forward to being picked up today. She was in serious trouble. She smiled wickedly, slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

Sara sat at the end of her bed and run her eyes down the checklist in her hand, Had she forgotten anything? She wondered how Catherine was getting on. The texting between them had ceased since this morning, which was a shame, because it was nice to be at the receiving end of Catherine's flirtatious nature for once. She imagined the blond packing her cases and chuckled. She bet Catherine didn't have the first clue on what to pack for the trip. She thought about texting just to see how she was doing. But something told her Catherine wouldn't be too receptive to being told what to do. She had to pick Cath up at 6, so that gave her enough time to have a shower and hang out with socks for a bit. Leaving a trail of clothes in her wake, a fabric treasure trail, she stepped in the shower and hummed into the stream of hot soothing water.

* * *

Lindsay crept into the kitchen, keeping her footsteps light and deceptive. Taking a chair she placed it against the floor unit using it as extra height to access the cupboard above her head. Opening the door, cringing at the unco-operative squeak, she hunted around until her fingers found what she was looking for. Climbing back onto the floor she held her 'treasure' in her hands smirking. Peeking around the corner of the whitewash door frame, the conspiratorial child made sure the living room was clear and softly padded over to her mums luggage sitting neatly in the center of the room. Unzipping what she deduced was probably her mothers hand baggage, she quickly snuck the bottle into the side pocket. She took a sealed letter out of her back pocket and unzipped the main compartment.

"You're busted."

The little girl spun around, steadying herself on the case. "Mum it's not what it looks like."

"Tell me what it looks like Lindsay."

"I was just making sure you hadn't forgotten anything."

"You know, your nose has gotten bigger since this morning."

"Very funny mum."

Catherine walked over to her bag and picked out the envelope. She looked at her daughter quizzically. "I'm pretty sure I didn't pack this." A raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to leave you a letter to read on the plane." The girl insisted shyly. Catherine smiled and engulfed her daughter in a crushing hug. Squirming, Lindsay squealed, "Mum! Get off me, I'm too old for this!"

"Oh look Lindsay, your nose grew again." Catherine said with a wink. The doorbell rang out, a momentary distraction, Lindsay slipped out of her mum's embrace and legged it upstairs. Catherine opened the front door to Sara shifting nervously, keys juggling between her hands.

"Hey." The younger woman said bashfully.

"Hey yourself." Cath said, trying to keep the conversation light.

"You ready? Only I like to get the baggage checked in as early as possible, I'll treat you to a beer." She added, grinning hopefully.

The blond returned the smile and said. "I'll hold you to that Sidle." Stepping back she let the nervous woman enter and told her she'd just say goodbye to Lindsay. Standing awkwardly in the hall Sara took in her surroundings. She'd never been to Catherine's home before. Pictures of her and Lindsay strayed across the walls, leading her gaze to an open lounge, neat but quite obviously well lived in. Seeing the luggage in the middle of the floor, she took it upon herself to start filling the car. She entered the house again to the sound of giggling and two sets of feet running down the stairs. Out of breath and face glowing, Lindsay grabbed Sara around the waist and hid behind the confused woman. Seconds later, Catherine jogged breathlessly into the hall and headed towards the brunette slowly. "Lindsay, I hope you aren't under the impression that Sara poses as an obstacle to me" Not taking her eyes off the young brunette's increasingly panicking face. Catherine took a step closer to the younger woman, only inches apart. Not breaking eye contact she snaked her arms around the Sara's waist and grabbed Lindsay's ears. "Owwww! Mum!! That hurts!!"

Catherine placed her head on Sara's shoulder, breath tickling her neck as she said, "I'm hugging you with or without Sara in the way, so stop being childish and let her go." Sara stood frozen, the sensation of Catherine's body pressed flush against her own was too much for her body to handle. The blond pressed a little harder, her soft breasts pushed gently into Sara's heaving chest, leaving an invisible imprint of herself in the warm body. Catherine brought her arms back, grazing Sara's sides as she did so and released the seemingly flustered woman. "I think it's time to go." Cath said with a smirk. Hugging Lindsay, she picked up her purse and made for the car.

* * *

Breaking the silence in the baggage check cue, Sara asked, "So ever been to Alaska before?"

Catherine turned her head and answered, "No, despite my initial reaction, I'm actually really excited. We always wanted to take Lindsay to somewhere with snow, I thought about Canada but money has always been an issue. But sledging, snowfights and ski-ing sounds like a perfect holiday for her and me." She blushed a little and stopped talking, seeing Sara's smiling face.

"What?" Sara said.

"You might think I'm being a big kid." the woman confessed.

"Of course I don't Cath, it's just I've never seen this side of you. It's young and playful." "I like it." She added.

"I hope that isn't a slight on my age Sidle, you'll be owing me two beers otherwise. It's just, didn't you have a dream as a kid? Huskies, snow, ice skating on a lake... I wanted it all. Especially growing up around Las Vegas. It was never going to happen." She chuckled.

"You mean going to Santa's grotto with Lindsay each year didn't count?" Sara laughed.

"Nope, but I was never to old to sit on Santa's knee" she said, followed with a wink. They both became quiet.

"NEXT!"

Sara moved forward and placed her backpack on the conveyor belt. Seeing her luggage disappear, she walked through the scanner, causing it to omit a shrill beeping noise, staccato and brash.

"SPREAD YOUR ARMS AND LEGS PLEASE."

Catherine watched as an embarrassed Sara followed the orders as the airport official patted her down. She found the scene in front of her strangely endearing. There was something about a vulnerable, shy Sara, stripped of her quips and sarcasm that she liked.

"NEXT PLEASE."

She hefted her bag clumsily onto the belt and followed Sara's path through the scanner. Walking towards the brunette, tucking her hair behind her ear she saw Sara's frustrated expression and grinned.

"Whats wrong with you?" Watching the woman slide her belt back through it's loops and tug on her boots.

"Why didn't you get searched?" She said grumpily.

"Maybe I don't look as guilty as you." Catherine chuckled.

"It's not funny. This always happens to me."

"Point proven. Stop sulking Sidle, they're only doi..."

"EXCUSE ME MADAM."

Turning around Catherine saw two officers standing over her backpack.

"IS THIS YOUR BAG?"

"Ummm, yes..." She said nervously.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY GAS CANISTERS, LIQUIDS OR CREAMS IN HERE?"

"No, I took it all out, you can check."

The man opened the bag and started emptying it's contents onto the table in front of him. Sara stepped forward in concern, putting her hand on Catherine's shoulder. The blond flinched at the light touch but didn't break the contact offered by her colleague. "Don't worry Cath it's just regulations, they probably just have to do random searches."

"I know, I know. It's just I spent ages neatly packing that bag, and for what?? For it to be dumped out in the middle of the airport for the whole of flight 937 to see. It's inconvenient." She stated. Starring on, the two ladies watched as the uniformed man unzipped the side pocket and pulled out an unfamiliar bottle of brown liquid.

"MADAM, WE WILL HAVE TO REMOVE THIS FROM YOUR LUGGAGE, REGULATIONS DO NOT PERMIT PASSENGERS TO TRANSPORT LIQUIDFIED GOODS ONTO THE PLANE." Catherine just stared at the bottle on horror. Feeling the hand slide off her back she heard the words she'd just prayed she wouldn't hear.

"Catherine. Is that... is that syrup?"

* * *

Now what's the betting you all saw that one coming uh? Haha!


	7. Chapter 7

I NEVER tire of saying this, but thank you for the reviews, I wrote this on the train today with a hangover, so please excuse any bad grammar or spelling, blame the copious amounts of beer I drank until 4am this morning in london. But what a fun way to cure a hangover, Sara and Catherine fiction. Cheers to all those who are sticking with this story!! x

* * *

"Catherine?" Sara replaced her hand on the frozen womans shoulder and slowly turned the small blond woman around so they were facing each other. Catherine couldn't make eye contact with her and awkwardly gazed at the floor not answering. Closing the distance between them, Sara placed her slender fingers under Catherine's chin and gently tipped her face so she had no choice but to look at the brunette. "Cath, I know you didn't mean this as anything serious, so relax. I'm not about to jump you because you kept up your end of the bargain." She kept her voice light and playful, hoping to alleviate the older womans apparent shyness.

"I honestly didn't know it was in there. I think a certain teenager is getting her own back." She stammered.

Giving her warm shoulder a slight squeeze, Sara winked at the blond and said, "don't worry, I think I'm going to be too cold to play sex games all night long with you Cath. Plus I have issues with sleeping in dirty bedsheets, the idea of having a blob of syrup on them would keep me up all night!"

"Oh dear, you've packed your own bedsheets haven't you?" Catherine smiled a little at the thought.

"Was that a hint of a smile I saw there Willows?" Sara teased.

"Nope."

"No is the correct grammar, you really have picked up bad habits from hanging in the mall all day with teenage girls. I could have sworn for a second you were smiling over my sleeping arrangement woes."

Catherine chuckled and pulled away from Sara's light touch. She began repacking her bag trying not to look at the brunette who had gone over to the syrup bottle, eying it suspiciously. "Oh yeah, really hilarious, lets all laugh at poor old Sara" the brunette continued to rant comically, "thrashing sleeplessly amongst sticky pools of pancake toppings."

"Sara stop over exaggerating, you can always take the bath tub if your so concerned about getting stuck to the mattress" Catherine just couldn't help but smile now, the images were so funny.

"You won't be laughing when I crawl into your bed at night." The brunette huffed.

"My my, aren't we the touchy one this evening. Give me advance warning if your planning to climb in next to me, because I'm now one syrup bottle down" She chuckled.

"Oh... so now you can make jokes about it. I'll hold you to that Willows."

"Is that deja Vu i hear calling? Want to get a beer? Or you to het up to take a hint?"

"Funny. Walk."

* * *

The two woman picked a spot in the corner of the bar. Sara offered to get the drinks, making her way over to the barmaid. Catherine reclined back in the soft couch an gazed over at the slim brunette. She was touched how Sara had so neatly and lightheartedly painted over the syrup issue, making an effort to keep her at ease and comfortable. She couldn't believe her daughter. Taking out her mobile she kept the text short and sweet. "You're dead. Love Mum." She shut her phone off, placing it back into her bag. Letting her eyes fall back on Sara's form again she saw the young woman was on her mobile. Catherine watched the younger woman play with the rim of one of the beer glasses. She was glad they were getting along. There always seemed to be this tension between them, it was nice that out of the context of work they were comfortable and friendly together. Seeing Sara walk back towards her, the blond absent-mindedly smoothed a lock back behind her ear and licked her lips. Clearing her throat she asked, "last minute phone call?"

Sara placed the two beer glasses down, pocketed her phone and replied "Yeah, just warned Hodges about Socks, he's keeping an eye on my apartment and you know what he's like with his allergies." She plonked herself down next to Catherine and grabbed a beer.

Cath shifted unconsciously a little nearer to the brunette and grabbed the remaining beer. "So... tell me a bit about yourself" she asked filling the silence and taking a small sip of her cold beer, the condensation running down her painted nails and into her palm.

"God Cath, is this a date?" Sara smiled.

"In your dreams Sidle, now answer my question." Catherine said, wiping her wet hand on Sara's slacks making the brunette jump and choke on her drink.

Eyes still on Catherine's hand rubbing her hand on her leg, Sara put down her glass and replied "Good job I don't go for bossy women uh Willows?" Receiving a raised eyebrow, she continued "What? What's with the eyebrow thingy? You're telling me you've never even thought about another woman?"

"There's thinking about it, and acting on it. I don't act I'm afraid. Not my scene. No offence though."

"Is that why you've chosen to sit so close to me then Cath?"

The blond slid to the side of the sofa comically.

"Oh, so it's like that is it? What if I said I missed you?" A small chuckle.

"I'd say you were a lightweight and you're banned from drinking on the plane." Catherine smiled.

"Oh the pleasantries that ensue tonight Miss Willows."

"Last name basis, you must be getting grouchy again." The blonds eyes twinkled.

"FLIGHT 973 NOW READY FOR BOARDING FROM GATE 37"

"Geesh, other end of the airport. We better get a move on." Sara said, necking her beer and grabbing her bag. Catherine followed, heading towards the departure lounge.

* * *

"Is this it?" They both just stood there gawping at the tiny plane.

"I'm afraid so ladies. Express instructions from a Mr.Ecklie. Between myself and you ladies I'd say you're boss was exercising his budget cutting.

"You think?" Sara said sarcastically. Catherine put a hand lightly on the young woman's back and pushed her softly towards the small set of steps leading towards the open door. She could sense a hesitancy in Sara, whether it was anger or fear, or maybe both, she couldn't tell. But putting her other hand on Sara's shoulder she gently steered the unsure woman into the small compartment and tossed their bags in the back.

"It's a bit crammed in here. How long is the flight?" Sara said obviously agitated.

"Sara honey, chill out." Catherine sat down next to the brunette and took her hand, adjusting her seatbelt and placing on a headset.

Flinching slightly at the unexpected touch, Sara clumsily put on her headset and tugged at her belt. Grunting in frustration she snarled "what is the point of giving us safety belts if they don't even work?"

Catherine smirked and lent over the younger woman her breasts softly pressing into her arm, and pulled the twisted seatbelt over Sara's chest. "There you go, not that hard really."

Sara sat there pouting like a stubborn child. She looked adorably pathetic. Catherine moved so she was close to Sara's face and said in a motherly voice, "Now now baby, its only 5 hours, you can take a nap, I'll have your warm milk ready for when you wake up." She smiled, trying not to laugh at Sara's expression and smoothed the brunettes hair with her thumb.

"Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make it a whiskey?"

"You bet. Now in all seriousness just chill out, lean on me if you want something soft to sleep on and I'll wake you up a little later." Adjusting themselves into a comfortable position, Sara's head laid awkwardly on the blonds shoulder and Catherine's hand settled on the young woman's knee, they both drifted off to the sensation of the rhythmic turbulence and the constant, comforting drone of the pilots voice updating them on their location.

* * *

The two sleeping ladies woke up at the same time, to a sudden violent jolt and the feeling of the plane descending incredibly fast. Too fast. And too early. They weren't scheduled to land for at least another half hour. Catherine glanced at Sara, scared and tightening her safety belt. Sara took the blonds hand and stroked the trembling surface with her thumb. Adjusting her askew headset she asked the pilot, "Derek, do we... um... do we have a.. a problem?" she stammered. Her confident exterior betrayed by her voice. "Ms Sidle, Ms Willow's, I'm afraid to inform you that we'll have to make an emergency landing." The plane gained speed, the pilot cut the engine and the 3 of them watched as the ground became nearer and nearer...


	8. Chapter 8

Once again you've all been amazing and reviewed me. And I felt so harsh leaving such a mean cliffhanger that I thought it was only right to let you read the next one now. So enjoy. I hope your surprised. x

* * *

The pilot remained calm as his fingers flew across the tiny buttons on the neon lit dashboard. The lights were very reminiscent of Vegas' glittering skyline, fluorescent and buzzing with activity. Catherine turned to look at Sara, who smiled and took the blonds hand, squeezing it tightly and moving as near to her as her seatbelt would allow. Catherine placed their entwined hands in her lap and glanced out the window. All she could see through her picture frame portal was a blur of 100s of different shades of white, coming together to form mountains, glaciers and snow covered hills. It looked so brilliantly amazing, and if she wasn't so scared right now she may have appreciated it. All she could concentrate on at the moment were two things. The fact that the plane was getting nearer and nearer to landing in the middle of nowhere, and the feeling of Sara's warm strong hand linked tenderly in hers. Their fingers fit together perfectly, like they'd been used to holding subtlety onto each other like this for years. She turned her attention back to the brunettes form and saw her gazing out her own window, biting on the corner of her lip and deep in thought. She was surprised the young woman wasn't hysterical right now, but she seemed more caught up in watching the landscape stream past them. Perhaps it was a way to distract herself, and lets face it, they had a seemingly capable pilot who'd apparently been flying for years. She regulated her breathing and tightened her grip on Sara's hand as the plane dipped. She closed her eyes and waited for the bump. It came just as Sara cupped their linked hands in her other and kissed Catherine on the forehead. The blond wasn't sure what made her eyes snap open, the sudden violent jolt of the small, aluminum can of a plane or the hot, soft lips that made contact with her skin. But next thing she knew Sara had lent back, undone her safety belt and was congratulating the pilot. Catherine let out a long, slow breath. She didn't even realize she'd been holding it in. Sara finished her conversation with Derek, and turned back towards her. "You ok?" She said, concern evident in her quiet voice.

"Yeah, I was just fearing the worse." Catherine replied, surprised at the shakiness of her voice.

Sara obviously not surprised, walked hunched over to the older woman and crouched in front of her, her eyes deep with worry. "We were in capable hands, lets just say I had a feeling fate was going to look after us. What do you think about getting off of this flying shoe box and stretching our legs?" She offered her hand to Catherine, who took it and tried to stand up. Sara stifled a giggle. Letting go of the blonds hand she undid the seatbelt that was pinned against the womans chest and said "want to try again?"

Catherine embarrassedly stood up and made for the door, ignoring Sara's laughter behind her. She opened the small door in the side of the plane and was blasted with a cold wall of air, literally taking her breath away from her and making her eyes clamp shut. She slammed it back shut and turned to face Sara. "I'm not going out there."

"Well Cath, I'm not staying in here. Perhaps you should try putting some clothes on before you attempt the subarctic climates out there." Her eyes slowly grazing down the blonds body.

Catherine looked down at her appearance and shot a glare at the young woman. "Very funny. Hand me that jacket. And stop looking at me like that."

"I'm sorry, it's a small plane, there's not many places to let my eyes roam" she said with a wink.

"Flirt."

"You love it." Sara threw the overly large parker jacket at the blond and giggled as she watched her put it on. She walked over to the small woman, now engulfed under a pile of fabric and fur and parted the edges of the hood so she could see her face. "You look so unbelievably cute Cath. You ready for the great outdoors?" The giant hood nodded and revealed a small smile. Sara rotated Catherine's clumsy form and guided her carefully towards the door.

Catherine stepped out into the cold, deep snow and took in her surroundings. It appeared they'd landed on a small make shift airstrip, well maintained and seemingly recently cleared of snow. Her eyes followed its path down to a small, lit up house, quite possibly self built. Sara stepped down behind her and whistled. Catherine spun around at the unexpected noise and hit her firmly on the arm. "What the hell was that for? You scared the shit out of me!" Before Sara could answer the blond heard what she thought was the sound of something running fast in the snow straight for them. And it wasn't alone. Pulling out her gun she turned on her heels and aimed wildly, blinded by the brilliant sunshine breaking through the clouds lacing the sky. Her eyes met unexpectedly with 4 sets of dark brown eyes, framed with mocha colored fur and the sound of heavy panting. She felt two hands grip her shoulders lightly as the brunettes body pressed into her own and heard Sara whisper, "Surprise."

Rotating around to face the smiling woman, Catherine completely confused asked, "Wha...what? What is this Sara?"

The brunette bent down and held out her hands to the friendly dogs and gazed up at Catherine and said, "You not so long ago told me that your dream would be snow, frozen lakes and huskies. I just wanted to make it possible."

Catherine looked at the younger woman in disbelief. "You did this?"

"Yep."

"For me?"

"Yeah." Sara said shyly, turning her attention back to the dogs.

Catherine walked slowly over to the nervous looking woman and crouched down next to her. Taking Sara's face in her small trembling hands she turned the brunettes face towards her own and said, "No one has ever done something for me like this before. I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. It's... well, it's perfect. So simply perfect." Sara went to reply but instead found the blond leaning towards her and felt soft, moist lips connect with her cold cheek. Catherine run her thumb across the spot she'd just kissed and stopped at the edge of Sara's bottom lip. "Lipstick." She said.

"Oh..." Sara stood up hurriedly and rubbed at her cheek vigorously.

"I'm not contagious you know." Catherine chuckled.

"I know, it's just that in these temperatures lipstick can stain the skin."

"Geek. You're my sweet, imaginative geek." Catherine smiled.

Embarrassed Sara trudged off to the small wooden house and disappeared around the back. The blond turned towards the quiet pilot, keeping his distance. "Were you part of this?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said taking off his hat and placing it under his arm.

"So you knew we'd land here all along? We weren't in danger?"

"No ma'am. I mean yes ma'am, we were always going to land here, Ms Sidles instructions. But no, we weren't in danger." He looked uncomfortable. Adding he said, "Don't be mad at her Ms Willows, she cares about you very much. I'm under the impression this took a lot to pull off."

"I'm not mad at her Derek. I'm overwhelmed, but not mad. And don't keep calling me ma'am, it makes me sound about 60" she said sternly.

"Sorry ma'... Ms Willows."

She smiled, and turned her attention back to where Sara's form had disappeared. From behind the back of the building reappeared Sara dragging something large, wooden and covered in snow. Catherine watched as the young woman dug her boots into the ground and tugged at the seemingly heavy object, walking over to help her, she observed as the brunette slipped and fell backwards into the snow, disappearing into a puff of white wet ice. Catherine ran over to her colleague, stopping by her side, covering her mouth with her hand as she started to chuckle.

"What's so funny Willows?" Sara grunted as she continue to lay on her back covered in snow.

"Are you going to get up?" Catherine said, trying to unsuccessfully hide her amusement.

"No. I like it down here. Are you going to stop laughing?"

"No. I like laughing at you."

"Fine, well I'm going to get up now." she huffed. Standing up and shaking the snow off her clothes she looked at Catherine slyly, "Hang on, did you just use reverse psychology on me?"

"No, of course not" the blond said grinning. She walked closer to the grumpy brunette and run her hand down her back. She seemed to shiver. "Snow. Sorry" said Catherine, a glint in her eye.

"Oh. Thanks." Sara said shyly. She grabbed the rope that was laying in the snow and began to once again tug the big object towards the huskies.

Catherine placed her fingers in between her lips and blew. A loud, shrill whistle rang out gaining the attention of the huskies. "Thought it'd be easier" she shrugged cheerfully.

Unimpressed Sara began brushing the snow off the wood, revealing an old, beautifully sculpted sledge. She beamed, standing back in admiration. "It's beautiful." Catherine said softly.

"It is isn't it?" smiled Sara. She hooked up the huskies and fed them a few treats before she held out a hand and gestured "your carriage awaits you Miss Willows."

Catherine took her hand and stepped carefully up onto the deck of the sleigh, positioning herself comfortably on the small seat. Derek, trudged up behind them and loaded their bags onto the back of the sledge, securing them with strong looking rope. Sara pulled him into a crushing embrace and said "thank you Derek, for everything. You've helped so much." With that she lept into the seat next to Catherine and tugged on the reins.

The sleigh glided smoothly through the snow, cutting straight groves in the ground behind it, a trail that with snowfall, would be lost forever. Shivering, Catherine lent into Sara's body, rubbing her hands together. "Cold?" Sara asked.

"A little. But I don't care, this is amazing. Thank you again." she gushed.

"You're welcome." she lifted her arm and let the blond snuggle into her warm body, letting her arm wrap gently around the womans back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each others warmth. Sara broken the comfortable silence by asking, "you want to take the reins for a bit?"

Catherine lifted her head out of its comfortable resting place and replied "I'm not sure, your stronger than me, and have obviously done this before. It's best if you do it."

"Don't be silly." Sara said, "just take the reins and I'll help you." She looked at the blond expectantly.

Catherine sat up, adjusting her position and took the reins gingerly. Sara wrapped both arms around the small woman and places her hands over Catherine's. "See not that hard is it?"

"No. Its nice. This is nice." The blond concentrated on the snow ahead. "I'm going to remember this forever you know?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't" Sara gibed friendlily. She shuffled closer to the blond, enjoying the feeling of having her in her arms. She stroked the hands underneath her own affectionately, missing the smile forming on Catherine's lips. Up ahead, a small town began to line the horizon. A modest array of buildings growing bigger as the sleigh slid towards their destination. They passed a sign saying "Welcome to Unalakleet, Population 747."

"Cath... were here."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone. Sorry it's been quiet on this front. I have many excuses, all which are to be pretty honest... lame. But I did get a promotion a few weeks ago so thats been consuming alot of my time. But I want to get this thing back on track. So heres a very belated chapter for you. Enjoy! (Sorry again!) Thanks to Lisa M Fan for the inspiration. Especially some of the M rated stuff later on ; ) haha!

* * *

Slowing the sleigh to a holt, the grinding of sodden snow under the runners, Sara turned to Catherine and grinned a full toothed gappy grin. "I believe madam we have arrived at our destination."

Swatting the brunette with her hand she said "Don't call me 'madam', it insinuates you think I'm ancient".

Sara blushed and started to stutter, "I... I, mean... you... you aren't..."

"Ok, ok Sara. 'I', 'You', whoever, I get it. Stop acting so embarrassed, it's too adorable". Catherine watched the blush creep down the young woman's neck with intent interest. She took the brunettes slender hand in hers, noting the warmth radiating from her as she entwined their fingers together and added "I'll go check in and collect the keys whilst you unload our baggage and stick your head in the snow, looks like you need some time to cool off before we meet our fellow course mates". With that she hopped down from the carriage and stalked off in the direction of the reception. Sara's eyes stayed fixated on the shoe impressions sculpted into the snow. Had Catherine been flirting with her? Surely not. Yet as her eyes traced the trail of fading footsteps, she rested on Catherine's receding form and caught the blonde, as if on cue, looking back and winking. Oh good god.

Harnessing the huskies, she jumped with a soft thud on top of the set of prints Cath had just left and started lifting down the bags from the luggage compartment. Underestimating just how much exactly the blonde had packed, Sara felt the large case slip out of her hands and fall open on the snowy surface, a scattering of clothes in its wake. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. Catherine was going to kill her. Bending down, she hurriedly picked up the already sodden garments and tossed them quickly back into the spewing case. Her hand paused above a turquoise piece of lace. Carefully she lifted it out of the snow and stared, gaping. The thong dangled from between her fingers, tracing her thumb across the soft, tailored fabric. Sara gently shook the small snow flakes off, watching them melt into the ground by her feet. Before she could register the soft, almost soundless crunch of snow behind her, something cold and wet hit her square on the ass. With the thong clenched in her hand she span around in shock at the laughing blonde.

"I hope you weren't intending to use that as a weapon." The blonde chuckled, sauntering slowly towards the stunned brunette. "Because if you were, then Grissom was right, you really do need this training." She stopped and tugged playfully at the thong. Locking eyes, Sara still silent, she said "Nosey aren't we?" Then leaning forward, a smirk resting on her lips she whispered "if you get this wet just from the sight of a snow covered thong, what are you going to do if we have to share a bed?" As she finished speaking, Sara realised the blonde was softly caressing her damp bottom. Letting go of the undergarment, she stumbled backwards and snapped shut Catherine's suitcase.

"Sorry Cath, your case just kinda slipped and fell open. I swear. I wasn't snooping."

"Thats ok Sidle, you can make it up to me by buying me a drink later."

"Deal."

"Good. Now, shall we get in the warm? I get the distinct impression you need to change your panties." For the second time that day, Sara watched the older woman saunter of smugly. "What just happened here?" She said to no one but herself.

* * *

By the time Sara had caught up with her colleague, Catherine had already located their private cabin and was fumbling with the lock in frustration. "Need some help little lady?" Sara said, setting down her bags smiling.

The blonde frowned at her. "They've given us the wrong key" she stated matter of factly.

"Let me try."

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong bloody key."

The brunette tugged the key out of Cath's hand and turned her attention to the large oaken door in front of her. Within seconds the door swung open and with a satisfied smirk on her face turned to Catherine.

"Say one word and you're sleeping in the bath tonight." The small woman said sulkily. She shoved past the grinning brunette, dragging her bags awkwardly.

"You need hel..."

"Nope."

"What happened to me carrying you across the threshold?!" Sara shouted at her retreating form in mock shock. Greeted with silence, she stepped through the doorway and into a large open plan room. The focus of the main room was a large open fireplace, littered with logs, framing the centre of the chimney. Eyes curiously wandered from corner to corner, taking in a large comfortable couch, several scatter cushions, a small dinner table already set and decorated with a single yellow tulip. Candles hid in the dark recesses of the cabin, untouched and waiting on light. Kicking off her heavy boots, she trod through a thick shag pile rug and over to the bottom of a spiralling wooden staircase. Making the informed assumption that the older woman had already made her way up to the next floor she set up in pursuit. Reaching the top, the stairs gave way to a cosy upper room with a slanted roof and two single beds, one of which was already buried under Catherine's belongings. Seeing the bathroom door slightly ajar, she pushed it open to reveal Catherine washing her hands.

"Do you not knock?" The blonde scowled. "I could have been on the loo for all you knew."

"I'm going to have to insist on having the bed furthest from the bathroom then if you plan to keep the door open at all times. I'm not quite ready for that kind of commitment yet you know." Sara fought hard to keep a serious face. She dumped her stuff on the empty bed and eased backwards, her head settling into the plump folds of the pillow. Eyes closed she heard footsteps enter the room. Shoes kicked off. The creak of the bed. The rustle of clothes. Silence.

"Don't even think about opening those eyes Sidle."

Sara smirked. "Not even a little?" She asked.

"Not even a little. Don't you think you've seen enough of me today? Because judging from the current state of your slacks I'd say that thong just about it did it for you."

Sara could sense the blonde was smiling. Eyes still closed she heard the distinct sound of a bra clasp being released. To completely avoid all temptation she turned on her side, facing the wall.

"Thank you for the bag by the way."

Sara opened her eyes and stared at the panelled wall. "That's ok. I don't want you to hate me. I know we have never really been great at tolerating each other. But I'd like to try working on that." She shut her eyes again and waited for a reply. Nothing. Suddenly she felt warm, soft lips brush against her cheek. Her skin lit up by the unexpected contact, the sensation spreading through her body, she smiled gently.

"You can open your eyes now Sara."

The brunette's eyelids fluttered open to reveal Catherine inches away from her, lips slightly parted. "What was that for?"

"Lets just say my first step towards tolerating you. That Ok?"

"Thats more than Ok." Sara grinned happilly.

"Now enough of all this laying about Sidle. You're taking taking me for a drink remember? You've got 15 minutes to change." With that she threw the turquoise thong at Sara's surprised face and raced down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Only a short one I'm afraid, I've just come back from my best friends wedding :-) it was beautiful and perfect, the groom cried during the vows and they walked back down the aisle and off the boat the wedding was on to the theme tune from Pinky and the Brain. Classic! Thanks for those reviews, still brings a giggle gurgling from my throat ;-)

* * *

Sara idly relit the candle in front of her and watched the wax dissolve under the intensity of the heat. She observed Catherine stumble clumsily towards her, the head of the flame saturating the image of the blonde in a hot yellow light. They had been at this bar for hours. Unlike the older woman, she found it hard to let go, enjoy herself. She didn't really find that much joy in drinking herself stupid in a pub and dancing the evening away. Catherine on the other hand was definitely enjoying herself. She'd danced with at least six different men that Sara had counted, coming to their table only to set yet another drink down in front of the brunette, payment she was sure for the dances she was handing out. Yes she was jealous. But what was she going to do? She couldn't exactly barge into an intimate dance and claim Catherine as hers. Because she wasn't hers. Not even close. That was more than evident than ever tonight. If she were honest she was lonely. Maybe her infatuation with her co-worker was nothing more than a symptom of that and these two weeks had presented themselves as a cure. But the more she got to know Cath she realized that this was just a delusion.

She felt the seat dip down next to her and turned to find the blonde hot, sweaty and taking a swig of her drink. Leaning casually on the brunette's shoulder, the blonde set her bottle down and run her hand through her wavy, tousled hair. "What's up grumpy?" She said running a slender finger tenderly down the side of Sara's face.

Leaning away from the touch, Sara replied "I'm not grumpy. Just Watching. I don't 'do' dancing." She shuffled closer to the wall. Conscious of the younger woman's movements, Catherine slid closer to Sara and threw her arm around her neck.

"You know what, I don't accept that. You're younger than me. I'll make it worth you're while." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows in jest.

Not able to suppress the smile forming on her lips, Sara lent into Catherine's warm body and unconsciously played with the label on her beer. Head bowed, she said "Now I'm curious. How?"

"How about, if you hate every moment of being up there on the dance floor with me I'll give you a massage?"

"What if I lie?"

"You won't be able to. I've seen that blush, I bet it even spreads to areas of your body that I shouldn't even be thinking about." She rubbed the brunettes neck and pouted.

"Ok, ok. I appear to have one left on my dance card. Lead the way." She let Catherine take her hand and made her way nervously to the edge of the dimly lit dancing area.

"Lets take this nice and slow ok?" Cath said linking her hands together behind Sara's neck, keeping a safe distance between them both to put the brunette at ease. Sara was so shy. It was heart heartbreakingly endearing. She studied the woman in front of her, her eyes watching the trails of squares from the glitter ball bounce off the contours of the young woman's tanned skin. Sara carefully slid her arms around Catherine's slim waist, her thumbs grazing the edges of the blonde's stomach. Slowly they began sway in time with music, other couples closed in around them, giving the two ladies a sense of anonymity. Pulling Sara a little closer, feeling the brunettes hands tighten momentarily on the small of her back, Catherine asked "So why?"

"Ummm…. Why what?" The brunette asked as casually as possible. She unconsciously rubbed small circles through the fabric of Catherine's top with the tips of her thumbs.

"Why the sudden decision to become friends with me?" She run her fingers through Sara's dark brown hair absentmindedly.

"Do I need a reason?" Sara questioned.

"Well yes actually, you do. This isn't exactly normal for us is it Sara?" The blonde stroked the back of the younger womans neck and smiled. She then added, "Don't think I can't feel your hands sneaking their way down to my butt either Sidle."

Running her open palms back up the blonde's sides, Sara turned her head to hide her blush. Catherine pulled the brunette closer still, their bodies flush against each other, heat mingling in the middle. She gently turned Sara's head back round to face her and said "you're beautiful, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself" Sara said smiling. She slid her hand down cupping the older womans pert bottom and inserted it comfortably into her back pocket. It was a tight fit and she could feel the older woman flinch under her sudden touch. A small gasp escaped from Catherine's lips, her eyes widening and tried to stand back from the other C.S.I.

"Sara..."

The brunette let go of her and grinned cheekily, revealing the 20 note she'd just swiped out of the blonde's jeans. "Next round's on you if you want to keep me on this dance floor" Sara shouted as she made her way through the rhythmical crowd of bodies around her.

Returning with a couple of shots, she fought her way back to the spot she'd left Catherine. Her heart stopped mid beat as the blonde came into view, arms entangled around a strangers neck kissing him hungrily. The brunette couldn't take her eyes off them. She watched as he run his strong hands up and down her body, on parts of her that probably retained the warmth Sara's own careful hands. He kneaded her breast, fueling the kiss with even more passion than was already there. Fighting back involuntary tears, Sara downed both shots and took off as fast as she could out of the bar.

* * *

Catherine fumbled blindly for the light switch, her hands searching drunkenly across the wooden cabin walls. Illuminating the living area she at once saw Sara curled up under a dark red blanket. Creeping closer to her she saw the young woman was fast asleep. Although she was still drunk, she crouched down and studied the brunettes relaxed, sleeping features. Her long dark eyelashes weighted down her tired lids and her slender hands rested neatly under her slightly rosy cheek. That was so Sara, even asleep she had to look neat. Catherine kissed the woman in front of her tenderly on the forehead and stood up and shook her head. She didn't know what she was feeling for Sara at the moment. She was confused. She had looked for her all over the club, but Sara had just left without even checking if she wanted to leave with her. She was a little hurt and offended. It wasn't like her colleague to be so unthoughtful. But as she turned off the lights, she took one last moment to take in her sleeping form. She was really scared about how quick she was beginning to care about this woman.

Following the fading light up the wooden stairs she stripped off and walked into the bathroom. She stood, hands flat against the wall, head down, letting the warm foamy water rush over her toned body. Turning her head she squinted through the water at the mirror. Leaving the shower running, Catherine stepped out of the booth and walked slowly over to the reflective surface. The heat from the water had caused the mirror to steam up. Framed within it she saw a message begin to appear. It was Sara's writing. "YOU ASKED WHY? PERHAPS BECAUSE I'VE REALIZED NOW HOW MUCH I REALLY CARE. x" She stood there, naked and shivering. She re-read it. Then using her hand she vigorously scrubbed out the message, trying to erase Sara's words. But all that was left was a gaping hole with droplets dripping though it, mimicking the tears that were now falling from Catherine's tired eyes.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

I'm still a little slow on the uptake of updating this bad boy. One day I'll get better I promise. I was thrilled that the last chapter was reviewed more than any other, and I didn't even think it was that good!! So trust me, I was both stunned and estatic at the same time :-) Thanks to not only those who reviewed but those who just bothered to read the damn thing! xx

* * *

Sara rolled over onto her back, stretching her long, lean body, the blanket bunched up in sleep distress around her waist. She rubbed her fatigued eyes and glanced lazily at her watch. Shit, it's only 4:32am in the morning. Her body protested that she'd been sleeping on the awkward couch much longer than time was telling her. Blinking into the darkness, she caught a flicker of light. Then a sound. Almost so quiet that it could be her imagination. She sat up and fumbled for her holster. As her fingers popped the button encasing her gun she wheeled round to face the sound now coming from behind her. A creak. Then another. She rolled off the sofa landing in a crouch behind the coffee table and aimed her gun into the darkness. Blind and disorientated she shouted "Who's there?! I have a gun. Come out where I can see you. Now!". Her calm exterior not betraying how she felt inside, she gripped the gun tighter and bit her lip in concentration, her sense of smell and her sense of hearing on full alert due to the handicap of dark shroud around her. Her sense of smell... She could smell sweet almonds. A hint of musk. Catherine wore musk. "Catherine?" She asked shakily. Her voice no longer in control.

"I know you had a crap night Sara but don't you think shooting me is little drastic?" Catherine, lit a candle and bought it to her face smiling meekly.

Sara studiously studied the blond and put down her gun. Catherine looked radiant in the candle light, soft flickers passing shadows across her face, eyes burning bright blue but somehow tinged with sadness. "What are you doing up at this time?" Sara asked, getting to her feet and suddenly conscious of her appearance. She was wearing boxers and a tank top and was sure her hair was a complete mess. What would Catherine care? It's perfectly obvious where they both stand now.

"I got in late. Took a shower." The blond said noncommittally. She picked at the dripping wax running down the side of the candle.

"Oh." Sara said shuffling her feet and staring at the candle. She bent down, gathered up the blanket and made for the stairs.

"I got your message by the way." Catherine's voice floated through the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It made me cry."

Sara turned round slowly and hugged the blanket tightly. It was only then that she saw that Catherine's eyes were puffy, tear stained and melancholy. "That wasn't my intention Cath. That was never my intention". The blanket suddenly felt heavy in her arms.

"I know. I think I cried because clarity washed over me. Suddenly I found myself rubbing away your unspoken words and started sobbing my heart out."

Sara took a step forward.

Catherine continued, "and I remembered the club. I remember how I acted. How I left you, when I thought you'd left me. Then I saw you asleep on the couch when I came in. God Sara, I thought you were just being grumpy again and had pissed off out of there. But I made sure you had a shit time. I feel so bad. Then I saw your handwriting in the fog and my own mental fog lifted. I'd been selfish and self absorbed. We were becoming friends and then I alienated you. I'm sorry." She sniffed and stared back at the candle.

Sara walked over to the blond and took the candle from her small, shaking hand, their fingers brushing almost untouchingly against each others. Opening up the large blanket, she wrapped it around Catherine's shoulders and held her against her, her arms enveloping the both of them into a safe, unspeaking cocoon of tenderness. For minutes they both stood still, with only soft, subtle touches to break the monotony of the embrace. Sara could feel the blond breathing through her own chest, the odd sniff punctuating the silence, that like the blanket holding them together fell over them. Eventually she could feel the older woman move so she backed up a little, though her hands still lingered on her waist. "Better?" She asked.

"Yeah." Catherine smiled. "That was nice." She added trying to suppress a smile.

"It kinda was wasn't it?" Sara smirked. "Shall we call this our second truce?"

"Do I have to supply pancakes again?" Catherine chuckled.

"Its too early for breakfast. I'll remind you again in 4 hours" The brunette winked and played with the blanket around the blonds neck.

"Well..." Catherine paused unsure.

Sara frowned, "hmmm?"

"Well, it's just that you had a shit night right?"

"I guess." Sara shrugged.

Catherine took the confused Sara's hand and led her to the fireplace on the other side of the lounge. "Then I owe you" She said.

Sara, still confused looked at the blond then at the blankets and candles on the floor by her feet. Oils, a wine bottle and two glasses were placed neatly by the side of the hearth. Sara's gaze met Catherine's and she began to blush. "C...Cath... I thought that was just a joke..." She felt the blond let go of her hand and watched her college back away.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I've screwed up again haven't I." Cath said and she crouched down and started collecting up the small colored bottles around her feet.

Sara bent down next to her and placed her hands over the top of the older womans. "Stop."

Catherine looked at her with a concern.

"How do you want me?" Sara stood up and hoped the shakiness didn't come across in her voice. Potentially there was a huge possibility she was about to have Catherine's hands all over her. She'd never felt so nervous.

"You don't have to comply Sara. I just figured it would be a nice way to surprise you. But you woke up and pointed a semi-automatic at my face." Catherine let out a little giggle at the memory of 'action Sara' making her way into a combat position. "It was very melodramatic by the way." She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"Well I thought you were a burglar." Sara huffed. "You more than anyone should know the dangers out there in our line of work."

"Ok, ok. I actually would have done the same. It was just funny from my perspective. So you want to do this?"

"Yep... direct me?"

"You can start by taking your top off." Catherine couldn't help but smirk at the brunettes startled face.

"Isn't there any other way of doing this?"

"Nope. You want a massage you take your top off. I'll let you keep those adorable boxers on, don't want the neighbours talking" she winked.

Sara turned her back to the blond and pulled her tank over her head revealing a black laced bra embracing tanned, toned flesh. She could feel Catherine's eyes boring into her back. Her skin prickled under the sensation. "Cath, don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Suddenly got eyes in the back of your head Sidle?"

"Never mind." the brunette muttered under her breath. She laid down on her back and stared up at Catherine's looming form. "Now what?"

"Well for starters Sidle you may want to roll over onto your front. Were talking a completely different activity otherwise." A glint of mischievousness in her blue, sparkling eyes.

Blushing uncontrollably, Sara hastily rolled over and placed her hands under her chin. She waited for the blonds hands to make contact. Nothing. Not a single movement. She searched the room with her eyes. She couldn't see the blond anywhere. Suddenly music filled the room. Soft, melodic and bluesy. "Cath what's this?"

"Setting the mood." The blond answered. She stood over Sara's form and straddled the brunettes lower back. She felt the younger woman jump under the contact and rubbed her back soothingly to calm the surprised woman. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." She said gently.

Sara could feel the blonds strong legs grip the sides of her buttocks, the tails of Catherine's bath robe grazed the sides of her stomach as she felt the blond lean forward. A wine glass was placed carefully into her hand. "And... what's this?"

"A distraction. 12 years aged. Merlot. Enjoy it." Catherine replied as she unscrewed the cap of a bottle of oil. Sara could hear the blond rubbing her palms together. "You ready?" Catherine asked.

The brunette stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Catherine shifted her position slightly, feeling the heat from the brunettes back against her underwear. God this felt good. She resisted the unusual urge to start grinding against Sara. Swallowing, she placed her hands with confidence that she didn't feel on the young woman's shoulders and began to knead the supple flesh lightly, her hands gliding across the searing skin with ease. She heard a moan. "You ok? Am I hurting you?" She asked with concern.

"God no." Sara groaned. "This feels so good."

Catherine could feel her relax under her capable hands. Expertly running her fingers down from the brunettes neck, tracing down the line of her spine and stopping at the edge of Sara's boxers she heard the young woman omit another low moan. God she was getting so turned on hearing her like that. She folded the edge of the boxers back a little and licked her lips. She could see the crease of Sara's cheeks, she caressed it with the tip of her thumb and felt the brunette raise off the blanket in reaction to her touch. "Mmmmmm, don't stop." She said in a low husky voice. She didn't even sound like the Sara she thought she knew. But she liked what was happening. Catherine parted her own legs a little more and rubbed herself against the fabric underneath her. Still massaging Sara's shoulders she lent further forward so that her bra encased breasts grazed over the brunettes back, such subtle friction but enough to get Sara omitting another low moan. Still lent forward she took Sara's hand that was wrapped tightly round the stem of the wine glass and guided the glass to her own lips. Returning the glass back down, she admired the lipstick decorating the rim, a reminder for Sara who was on top of her. Apparently the brunette was still alert enough to have realized what had happened and protested.

In a rhythm now, Catherine used her hands and pelvis in unison, both women unaware of how the other was actually responding to the touch of the other. It was unknown, unexpected and definitely ignored. "Cath... your getting me wet..." Sara husked. The blond stopped moving and stared at the the back of Sara's head.

"What the hell Sara...?" She lifted herself off the brunettes back and tugged her gown around herself.

Sara lay sleepily on the floor and said "You were getting me wet, I don't think your dried off properly from the shower." She rolled onto her side and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

Catherine sat on the floor next to the brunette and hugged her knees. "I thought you were being kinky..." she said embarrassed.

Sara sat up and hugged the older woman, her hands hesitant. "I'm enjoying you being my friend. I don't mean it in any other way. I promise." Catherine eased back into her arms. "Think it's time for bed?" Sara approached carefully.

"I'll follow you up." Catherine watched as Sara collected her stuff and made her way slowly up the creaking wooden steps. She was even more confused than a couple of hours ago. It was now dawning on her that she may want Sara Sidle as more than just a colleague. More than just a friend even. It was definitely going to be broken sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all I am so totally sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I know excuses are lame but I'll explain myself anyway ;-) Basically every ounce of my time, energy and imagination has been spent househunting, and though it has been exciting, it has also been stressful and exhusting. So although its lame its the main reason why I haven't even really logged on this site. But I've got alot of catching up to do on reading and can't wait! I'd like to thank all the people who have bothered to take time to read this story whilst I've been in hibernation. I really do appreiciate the adds, reviews etc. So cheers!**

* * *

Sara couldn't sleep. The early morning events kept running through her mind like a silent snuff movie. Catherine on top of her. Catherine's hands roaming innocently across her bare skin. Catherine's lipstick left on her wine glass. The music. The candles. Catherine. Arrrgh! She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the sensation of Catherine's legs clenched tightly around her. A throbbing began to seer through her eyelids. She opened them to find the room a burnt out hue of white. Slowly her surroundings began to saturate with colour again and she glanced over at the blondes sleeping form. She observed the duvet gathered around her waist, her face was relaxed and the slow steady rise and fall of her vest clad breasts. The brunette quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, cringing at the small click the lock made as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Catherine opened an eye. Peered towards Sara's bed. Where was she? The woman knew that the young lady was a fan of early morning jogs, but surely even Sara Sidle wouldn't brave these Alaskan temperatures. Both eyes open now she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and waited for her feet to make contact with the cold, hard floor. She shuddered. Pushing herself off the mattress, she walked over to where Sara had been sleeping and ran her hand over the sheets. They were still warm. Sara hadn't been gone long. She perched on the end of the other woman's bed near her pillow. She could still smell her. She could still smell her from last night. She hadn't showered after they're little massage session and could still feel Sara's skin all over her. She smiled slightly from the memory. Sara had acted so nervous. Miss in control. Miss emotionless. She remembered Sara's blush creeping over her body, the way the woman squirmed under her light touch. The way her muscles twitched under her soft, tanned skin. Standing up she started discarding her clothes as she made her way to the wardrobe. Her back to the bathroom door she rummaged, oblivious to the fact that Sara had just exited the washroom and was standing a gasp staring at her naked stretched form. She spun on her heel at the sound of a strangled squeaking sound behind her and came eye to eye with a stunned, frozen Sara. Both women stood gaping at each other for what felt like ages but was actually only a matter of seconds. Then things sped up. Almost skipping through realtime. Flustered, they both flew into action. Catherine jumped into the wardrobe slamming the door behind her as Sara ran back into the bathroom. For minutes neither of them spoke. Then Sara heard a voice. Her ear against the door she listened.

"Sara? Can you hear me?"

Shit. Catherine. Naked Catherine.

"Ummmmm….. yeah."

"We can't stay like this forever you know." The blonde sounded nervous.

"I know."

"It's just we have our induction at 8:30 and I'm starting to get claustrophobic."

Sara smirked. "I know." She repeated.

"And…. Well……I'm……" The blonde looked around her hiding place and picked up a pair of Sara's panties. "I just really think I should get out."

"I know."

"Will you stop saying 'I know', it's not helping."

"I kn……"

"Sara." Catherine grunted exasperated.

"What?" The younger woman couldn't help but giggle at their current situation.

"I really need to get changed."

The brunette smiled against the door. "Don't you think your in the perfect place for that?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, you're not going to come barging in on me again are you?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I think that was enough excitement for me to withstand for one day thanks Cath."

"Its not funny."

"You should have seen your face." The younger woman heard a creak.

Catherine, stepped out of the wardrobe and glanced at the bathroom door. "How'd you know what my face looked like, it looked to me your eyes were everywhere BUT my face." She pulled a top and jeans out of the cupboard and threw them on the bed.

"You decent yet?"

"No." She walked over to the draw by her bed and selected a red lacy bra and matching thong.

Sara stifled a snigger as she jiggled the door handle. The sound was followed by a bang and then an "oof". She burst out laughing. "Cath, you ok? Need some help?"

"Get bent Sara." The blonde said getting up off the floor and nursing her thigh.

"Touchy."

"Stop being so immature." She pulled the tight t shirt over her head and reached for her jeans.

"Can I come in now?"

"Yes, yes. You can come in now." She was doing he zipper up as Sara stepped bashfully back into the room, towel held tightly around her wet body.

"Cath now I feel underdressed. Trade places?"

"Well to make things even I should really sit here and watch you dress." The older woman said with a glint in her eye.

"It was an accident!" The brunette protested.

"Oh yeah sure, just like Bush was 'accidentally' elected and became president. I know your game Sidle, 2 truces and a bottle of syrup and suddenly you think you can treat me like a piece of meat." She pouted, and tipped her head to the side waiting for the indignant brunettes response.

"Cath, I'm a vegetarian!"

And there it was. Catherine smiled, Sara was getting flushed. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Sara, let the towel drop to the floor and walked over to the wardrobe that Catherine had been hiding in. She bent down and picked up a pair of her pants scrunched up on the floor. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Forget it. It doesn't matter now. She tossed them on the bed and grabbed an oversized jumper and some brown cord flared trousers. Catherine stood against the bathroom door listening to Sara move around the room. She held her breath and jiggled the handle, the door swung open before she could retrieve her hand and came face to face with a grinning Sara. "Nice try Cath."

"Was I that predictable?"

"Just a little." She smirked turning around and throwing on her coat. "I don't know about you but I'm ravished. Breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds good."

* * *

The two women walked out onto the concrete training field and joined the rest of the teams, awaiting the arrival of the course leader. Sara looked over at Catherine shivering and saw that yet again the older woman had not dressed for the weather. "You'll never learn will you?" She said as she shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it around the blonde.

"I'm fine. I don't need your jacket." She said stubbornly.

"Ok. Fine. Don't say I didn't at least try." Sara took the jacket back and buttoned up, shoving her hands deep in her pockets.

Catherine faced the scowling brunette and said "You'll never learn will you?"

Sara's brow creased in confusion, her cheeks pink from the cold. "What now?"

"When I rebuke your offers for help, I'm just being a stubborn old wretch and actually really appreciate your kind thoughts." She raised her eyebrows and smiled sweetly. "Sara, can I have your jacket….. I'm freezing my tits off here."

"I can see that." The brunette blushed at her comment and backtracked, "I mean you've got goose pimples."

"Yeah, two of them." The blonde laughed.

Sara blushed harder and helped Catherine into the jacket. She took one of her hands and rubbed it between her own. "Sorry, I had cold hands" her eyes twinkled.

"Oh nice Sidle, and there's me thinking you were being sweet and warming me up."

"You've got my jacket Willows, what more do you want? And I'm cold now." She faked a shiver and gave Catherine a doe eyed, forlorn expression.

The blonde reached over and rubbed the younger woman's arm unenthusiastically. "Better?"

"Oh yeah sure Willows. You're a scientist, do YOU think that you caused enough friction to generate heat?" She drawled with sarcasm, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Awwww Miss Grumpy is back, I've missed her." Catherine gave Sara's arm a light squeeze and whispered in her ear, "Thank you Sara."

Both women smiled at each other, enjoying the banter. They were standing much closer than all the other CSI's. Sara put a hand lightly on Catherine's back and steered her towards the growing crowd of people at the other end of the enclosure. A man was standing at the front of the group, wearing a massive ski jacket, over a militant suit. His face was aged by the harsh weather and his voice rose above the noise from the people surrounding him.

"Ladies, gentlemen. Today is the first official day of your survival course. You will be encouraged to work together, but obviously it is left down to you how you handle each individual challenge. The evenings will be your own to do with as you please, feel free to make good use of our on camp and off camp facilities, but be warned you will have some pretty early starts so I recommend not over doing it." He paused and scanned the group. "Some of you seem to be pretty geared up for these cold northern temperatures, others of you appear to need a nudge in the right direction. Today will be your first nudge. Most of you should already be partnered up, those who aren't see me after and I'll allocate you in pairs. Your first assignment today is simple. You will be given a choice of equipment, fabrics and boots and will be instructed to design and make a winter outfit for your buddy. Please take into consideration their size, shape, style and the conditions you will be working in. Those of you who are inexperienced in this area, or who just require help we will have a selection of talented officers who can assist you during the day. Any questions?" He was met with silence. "Ok then. Dismissed."

Catherine and Sara turned towards each other. They were about to get up close and VERY personal! This was not good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quicker update, shorter chapter... one day I'll get it right ;-)**

* * *

"Catherine please come out..." Sara tried the bathroom door handle again and grunted in frustration.

"I am not wearing this."

"Cat.."

"Catherine."

The brunette rolled her eyes. Ok. "Catherine. Just come out so I can at least make some adjustments." She wove the tape measure between her fingers and sat on the bed staring at the closed door.

"Adjustments Sara? The only adjustment this needs is a trip to the local clothing store here."

"I tried my best."

The bathroom door opened, the frame filled by the emerging blonde. "This? This is your best? Would YOU out looking like this?"

Sara cocked her head. "Ummmm..."

"I think the word your looking for is 'no'. No Sara. I mean look at the top." She stomped over to the coy looking brunette and tugged on the fabric. "The sleeves are barely covering my wrists, the colour is revolting not to mention inappropriately low cut." She crossed her arms and glared at the younger woman.

"Catherine. I don't have the first clue what I'm doing, I admit that. But you have to believe me when I said I really did try."

The blonde grabbed the tape measure roughly out of the surprised Sara's hands and wound it around her own waist. "Oh look. It says here that I'm a 32. Its obviously not the tools that are inept. Its you."

"I just didn't want to make it too tight. And it's so hard to get something to fit somebody else when you aren't aware of all their specific measurements." The brunette protested.

"Its not hard Sara. I'll prove it. It's your turn." She loosen the tape and let it sway to and fro in front of her. "Now get up."

Sara swallowed back a lump in her throat and stood slowly.

"Now step away from the bed. I want you in the centre of the room. I need space."

The brunette walked slowly into the middle of the room and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Hands out."

"Sorry... I..."

Catherine smirked at the younger woman's obvious discomfort. "Arms out like your flying." She loosely wrapped the tape around the waiting woman's waist. "Please." She added with a smile.

Sara felt the blondes arms wrap around her body as she tightened the tape. She resisted the shiver that probed through her skin. Looking down she saw the small, capable hands of her colleague smooth down the fabric of her shirt, certain that the hand print would burn through the fabric and seer into the pit of her stomach. A perfectly manicured nail counted down the lines until it got to the start of the tape. She watched as it loosened and moved up towards her breasts. Hands reappearing again in front of her. She jumped as she felt the blonde press into her back, the older woman's breasts grazing lightly across her spine as she adjusted her position to reach. The hands carefully run over her breasts and held the tape in place as it rested over her nipples. Sara was only too aware of how erect they were and just hoped that Catherine's fingers wouldn't feel them through the coarse cotton.

"Well at least I know to make you something warm to wear." The blonde chuckled.

Confusion evident in her voice and trying to turn around Sara asked "What do you mean?"

The blonde stilled the woman in her arms and run her fingers lightly over one of her nipples.

"Oh."

"Yep. Now hold still whilst I measure your arms." She run the length of the tape down Sara's left arm, keeping it taught. She held onto the brunettes hand as she pulled the tape up towards her shoulder. "Sara, your shaking. You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah seriously I'm fine. It must just be ummmm... the cold. Yeah because it is cold in here." She stopped her rambling and closed her eyes.

"It's not cold in here Sara."

"I..."

"Spread you legs please." Catherine said behind a grin.

"Is this really necessary?" The brunette stammered.

"Would you like a reminder of what my outfit looked like?" Sarcasm laced the blondes voice.

"You have a point." She parted her legs a little and waited for the older woman's next move.

Catherine crouched down on her knees and pulled Sara's right leg until she could crawl in between her legs. She turned her head and looked up, hiccuping back a laugh at the sight of the younger woman's flushed face."Everything OK up there Sara?"

The brunette gulped and put on her best smile. "Absolutely fine."

"Hmmm." Catherine run a hand gently up the inside of Sara's thigh. She could feel the woman trembling under her touch and stilled her hand as she neared the brunettes crotch. Taking the tape she measured the circumference of her calf. She muttered some numbers to herself and scribbled down on a piece of paper. Adjusting her position on the floor she let her hand once again travel up the inside of Sara's leg and brushed the back of her hand over the woman's centre. It was hot to the touch. Even through her knuckles she could feel the moist warmth there. Sara was turned on, and not hiding it very well. She cupped the brunette gently and felt the younger woman jump as her hand made contact with her nether regions. Sara stood stock still and silent as Catherine slowly rubbed her.

Sara attempted to say something but all that came out was a strangled squeak. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Since when was this an acceptable way of taking measurements?" She looked down at the blonde and frowned.

"Just making sure everything'll fit." Catherine stood up and winked. "I think that'll be all Sidle."

Sara walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the cold, tiled wall she took a couple of deep, calming breaths and slid down the wall sitting on the floor. She was in hell.


	14. Chapter 14

_(Slight repost, added a little more text. Nothing dramatic, just re-read it and realized I missed something.)_

**Thanks for all the reviews I got, I really thought you weren't going to forgive me for not updating for so long! I'm getting there with the smut stuff don't you worry, I just want to progress this naturally. I have issues with time and stuff haha. Enjoy! **

* * *

The two women stood to attention as Major Cartell, the course negotiator made his way methodically down the line of CSIs, officers, detectives and techs. Without adverting her stare from the picketed fence in front of her, Sara lent into the blondes space and whispered "I owe you by the way". She eased back into her previous position and adjusted her booted feet into an easy stance.

Catherine, a lot less subtly replied "Well we already know what the end result would have been if we'd left it down to you. I was beginning to worry that if I went out in public in your lovingly designed creation that people would start tossing their spare change at me and give me directions to the nearest soup kitchen." A smile pulled at the blondes lips. "No offense" she added.

"None taken" Sara replied sarcastically.

Catherine bumped her playfully with her hip. "Cheer up grumpy." The blonde quickly gave the younger woman a brief once over out of the corner of her eye. The brunette looked, dare she suggest it to herself, hot. She had considered getting revenge on the younger woman, making her an outfit that would embarrass her in front of her other counterparts. But Catherine knew that under that hardened, sarcastic exterior, Sara was a shy, easily flustered person. Doing something to embarrass her in front of all these other officials could really damage whatever progress they have made to their tentitive friendship so far. And she really was beginning to enjoy the brunettes company. At work, she had failed to notice how charming, gentle and interesting Sara actually was. Things had always been strained, the brunette was more of a tom boy, spending her time in the garage, under cars, covered in motor oil. It wasn't like Catherine would ever feel comfortable inviting her out shopping, or out for girly chats. That just didn't seem like something the younger woman would enjoy. And why would she accept, the blonde hadn't exactly made it easy for the brunette to fit in. But things had become comfortable and familiar in the last couple of days. She was really starting to like the woman next to her. She couldn't help but smile a little at the way Sara was throwing herself into this GI Jane, army facade. Rolling around in combat, dusty and sweaty would suit the younger woman. Sara wore the outfit she'd made her well. Catherine had been secretly excited about making something the brunette would have to wear most of the time they were on this course, and darn if she is spending these 2 weeks in Sara's company then she damn well will wear what makes her look sexiest. Sexiest? Catherine shook her head. She stole another look at the woman next to her, rigid and in full military pose. She'd made Sara a pair of tight fitting, black cargo pants, tapered perfectly at the bottom to show off the sexy, chunky army boots that suited her so well. The pants creased slightly around her pelvis, pulling on the button up zipper giving way to a plain black, large buckled belt with a holster. The t-shirt was figure hugging, scrunching up slightly at the bottom where her slight pot belly, though not ugly, protruded. She was wearing the brown corduroy parka jacket that she'd bought with her from Vegas, the fluffy hood hanging loosely behind her. Her own outfit was pretty much the same. She'd made a slightly lower cut for the t-shirt as it was the style she was used to. She was still thinking about the way the pants fit perfectly around Sara's thighs when her thoughts dispelled and gave way to a dull throbbing around her ankle. She looked at Sara and frowned. The brunette frowned back and indicated with her eyes to the Major in front of the group. She took the blonde hand and gave a little tug.

"I said Willows and Sidle. Please step forward." Cartell scanned the group and scratched his mustache with his weathered fingers. Sara gave the dazed womans hand another slight tug and pulled her forward. Catherine looked around and realized that 2 other pairs had stepped forward and were gazing at them with amused looks. She blushed and whispered "sorry." The frown on Sara's face subsided and gave way to a full gap toothed grin. "No problem, Cath. I'm not exactly in the position to lecture you seen as we just came runners up."

"Runners up for what?" The blonde asked confused.

Sara's smile grew even wider. "Um... Cath. Where were you whilst Cartell was announcing the winners of the competition YOU practically did for us?"

"Oh. I guess I must've just zoned out a little. Tired. Runners up huh?"

"Now now Cath, your not going to reveal some worrying overly obsessive, competitive streak to me are you? I don't think I'm ready for that stage in our relationship quite yet." She turned her attention back to the Major.

"Well, runners up will do. Considering I did it solo."

"Thought you always tell Grissom you prefer to go solo."

"I'm going to have to be careful around you aren't I?" The blonde retorted.

"Why?" Sara asked curiously.

"Your an elephant."

"Ouch, blunt much Cath."

"No, I mean you don't forget anything do you? Packing for me, my childhood wishes and now my working preferences. Should I worry you've been paying this much attention to me?" She turned to the the brunette and narrowed her eyes.

"It's just logic Cath." Sara said in a non committal tone.

"Oh."

"Ladies, standard military practice does not permit soldiers to partake in the joining of hands during drill. You two are no exception. Don't make me take your prize away from you."

They both let go of each other as though they're been burnt. Cartell regarded them with a small smirk. "Thank you. OK our winners Agents Randle and Taye are being awarded with the first challenge success and will enjoy a luxury spa evening of massage and other reflexology treatments. Enjoy. Our four runners-up Willows and Sidle, Allen and Piper will be treated to an evening of food and drink on behalf of the course at the finest Chinese restaurant this little town has to offer. Well done to you all for a first successful challenge. Please realise this was only a warm up. The hardest is yet still to come. I expect you to do your fitness training today, you'll find the program in your individual quarters. We'll resume same time same place tomorrow morning. Dismissed ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

Catherine heard the door fly open downstairs and quickly pulled her top over her head. She didn't want to be caught by Sara again. After a long training session in the gym, followed by numerous lengths in the large 50 ft Olympic swimming pool the organization had to offer she'd come back to the cabin to get changed ready for her dinner with Sara tonight. The brunette, ever the fanatic, had taken off to go running, deciding to leave the blonde to it to do she quotes "all that girly stuff women do to make themselves look presentable". Ever the charmer, the blonde thought. The younger woman had been gone over an hour and Catherine had been beginning to worry that she'd just taken off with no intention of going out tonight. She was still a little paranoid, she didn't know Sara that well really and the brunette could still be a bit of a loose cannon. She listened as she heard her colleague trudge up the steep stairs. A pause. Then a tentitive knock. "Uh, Cath? You decent?"

"Yup, come in." The door creaked open and the brunette flopped on the bed. "Worn yourself out already Sidle?" Catherine chuckled as she pulled her scarf out from under Sara's body. The brunette turned her head, still lain on her stomach and grunted. "Well I hope you're going to be better company than this tonight." Catherine said as she sat down in front of the mirror and rummaged through her jewelery box.

"I ache" Sara moaned.

"And who's choice was it to go out running after all that exercise we'd already done today?" The blonde held up a tear drop earring to her left lobe and tilted her head in inspection.

"Things hurt." She grumbled.

Catherine put the earring back and picked out a small gold hoop. Looking in the mirror at Sara still stretched out on HER bed she replied "I hope your not looking for another massage Sidle, remember YOU owe me."

The brunette rolled onto her side with an "Ooof" and turned her attention to the blonde. "I'm not looking for another... Wow Cath, you look great." She sat up and stared at her colleagues back as she smiled at herself in the mirror and threaded the hoop she'd chosen through her ear.

"Thank you Sara. Now get changed, I don't want to show you up" she chuckled.

"I think thats a given" the brunette mumbled as she pushed herself off the bed and grabbed some clothes before retreating to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged, her hair towel dried so that it fell in soft coils around her face, the surfer look, Catherine thought to herself. She was wearing simple black jeans with a plain white shirt, unbuttoned once at the top. She watched at Sara sat down on the bed and began shuffling through her sock draw. "Mind if I do your make-up?" Catherine asked unexpectedly.

Sara looked up worried. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"I just want to do your make-up, nothing sordid." The blonde replied as she grabbed her cosmetics bag off the nightstand and crouched down in front of the nervous brunette. "That OK?"

"Um, I guess so." Sara shrugged. She pulled on her socks and sat there, hands on her knees. Catherine separated the brunettes legs and settled between them, placing the make-up bag on the bed and her elbows on the thighs either side of her. She could feel Sara trembling. Was she really doing this to her? The hardened Sara Sidle? She was sure she could almost catch a hint of the younger woman's arousal.

Catherine pulled out a black eyeliner and removed the lid. Gently taking Sara's jaw in her hand, she tilted the younger womans face. The brunettes eyes fluttered closed at the touch of the blondes soft hand and the legs either side of her body moved in, grazing the sides of her breasts. "Uh Sara, you might need to keep your eyes open." Catherine smiled inwardly at the brunettes pink stained cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes. She begun by drawing black lines on the insides of Sara's lids, stretching the skin around her eyes as she applied more make-up. She suppressed a gulp as Sara's brown orbs became darker, staring at her own reflection in those beautiful, puppy dog eyes. She caressed the side of the brunettes cheek gently and she lent forward a little, their faces inches apart. She swayed slightly, unsteady on her knees. She felt a relaxed arm snake its way around her waist, steadying her. "You alright Cath?" She could see concern in Sara's eyes and almost melted.

"Sorry, just a little dizzy."

She felt the hand tighten on the small of her back. Finishing off Sara's make-up hurriedly she sat back on her feet and admired her handiwork. The brunette released her grip and inquired "Done?"

"Not quite." Catherine stood up and lent forward to undo a couple more buttons on the younger woman's shirt. "Now were done" she grinned.

"Tease." Sara replied getting up from the bed.

"You know it" The blonde replied as she slung her bag over her shoulder as she exited the door.

Sara grabbed her coat. She was in for an interesting evening.

* * *

**Review! It keeps me cosy on long nights at work ;-) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**At last a new chapter, I wrote it at work today and got so into it I kept forgetting about the customers. Whoops! Hope you enjoy, thanks to those of you who are sticking with it! x**

* * *

The two ladies strolled down the road, conversation blanketed in silence. Whether it was the need for warmth or something more unconscious, they walked close together, shoulders touching. They reached the entrance to the Chinese restaurant and Sara put her hand on the small of Catherine's back ushering her gently in front of her. "You find us a table, I'm just going to find the loo, that alright by you?" Sara inquired with a small smile.

"Of course. Don't be long or I'll feel like I've been stood up" Catherine replied, returning the brunettes smile.

"I can't believe for a second that you've ever been stood up." Sara gasped, mock horror on her face.

"Charmer." Catherine's eyes twinkled. "You obviously never knew my ex-husband."

Sara frowned. "We'll if you were mine I wouldn't even entertain the idea of leaving you alone on a date." She blushed, realising how that probably had sounded to the older woman.

Catherine appeared to have reacted to the statement as well, her cold whipped cheeks glowing even pinker into an endearing blush. "We'll just so you know, even if this were a date, you're not getting laid tonight Sara." She said trying to alleviate the tension that had suddenly enveloped them.

"Have you seen your bed, there's no way you're luring me in there!" Sara exclaimed, glad of the reprieve.

"You know you want it Sidle." The blonde winked.

Sara stalked off in the direction of the lavatories and Catherine made her way to the waiting attendee at the entrance to the main dining area.

"Good evening madam, table for one?" The girl asked regarding Catherine with bright eyes.

"No, table for two thanks. My partner is in the toilet." She chastised herself to using the word partner, the girl appeared not to take any notice, or if she did then she was hiding it well.

"Ok, a window table or something a little more cosy?" The girl inquired.

"Oh, ummm…" Catherine hesitated. What would Sara think if she chose a table far away from the rest of the customers? Would she get the wrong impression? Or should she say the RIGHT impression? "I'll go for something a littler cosier if you have anything available." She answered.

"Very well, follow me." The girl said, picking up a couple of menu's and walking into the low murmur of customers and dimly lit restaurant area. Catherine followed up behind her, taking in the soft flickering of candles, couples holding hands lovingly across the tables and the background music filling the room. They stopped at a small table in a darkened corner, secluded from most of the other patrons. The girl pulled out one of the chairs and beckoned for Catherine to take a seat. She placed the menus on the table and pulled out a lighter, igniting the single table candle illuminating the corner with a soft, orange glow. She placed the wine list in Catherine's hands before leaving the blonde to it, promising to come back in five minutes to take her drinks orders. Catherine glanced around searching out the brunette's arrival. In a daze she failed to notice the waitresses return.

"Have you decided on your choice of beverages yet madam" She asked politely.

"Oh, uh sorry I haven't. Can you recommend a wine?" God the girl must think she's an idiot. What was wrong with her?

"Well our Alomos Torrentes is popular. By the glass or by the bottle?"

"Let's have a bottle, two glasses please." She smiled sweetly and handed back the wine list to the young lady.

Her eyes drifted back to the door and her stomach lurched a little at the sight of Sara strolling back into the restaurant, a look of confusion as she tried to locate the blonde. Catherine raised her hand and tried to catch the brunette's attention. Still oblivious Sara walked over to the attendee; Catherine could see her lips moving, and then a nod of her head in agreement. The waitress pointed over to Catherine and the table and the blonde waved shyly in Sara's direction. Smiling as she sauntered over, she took a seat and sat there grinning.

"OK what?" Catherine asked, paranoia lacing her voice.

Sara sat forward, lacing her hands together and rested her chin upon them.

"Sara, what?!" Catherine asked frustrated.

"Partner uh? So when did that happen? I thought I wasn't getting laid tonight." She said smiling.

Catherine blushed furiously and stammered "I meant partner as in colleague Sara…."

"You must stop blushing Cath, it's incredibly cute on you." Sara replied. She turned her attention to the young waitress that was headed their way. She raised an eyebrow. "Wine Cath, intending to get me drunk." She said with a smirk.

The blonde shook her head in dismay, and whispered "best behaviour Sidle."

They both turned their heads in acknowledgement of the young lady and smiled pleasantly. Sara grabbed Catherine's hand and started stroking her knuckles with her thumb with a cheeky shit eating grin on her face. "Best behaviour Willows" she husked. The waitress placed the bottle of red wine on the table and poured a little into one of the goblet shaped glasses. Sara nodded towards Catherine, "Ladies first" she smirked still circling her thumb in a soothing motion across the blondes hand. The blonde took the glass in her hand, swirled it around and raised it up to her lips seductively, never taking her eyes of the brunette in front of her. "Its lovely. Thank you." She commented. The waitress topped up the remainder of the glass and filled the other.

"I'll be back to take you food orders in a moment" She said before retreating back to the kitchen.

Sara picked up her own glass and took a sip. "What?" She smiled.

"You know what." Catherine said, her voice low and eyes a dark shade of blue.

Sara let go of the blondes hand and picked up the food menu sitting back comfortably in her seat. "I don't get you sometimes." Catherine said, also grabbing a menu.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked innocently.

"Well one minute you're all distant and shy, and in the next instance your flirty and oozing confidence. I just don't know where I am with you most of the time." She peered over the top of her menu and waited for Sara's counter.

"I'm being myself. I've got many layers Catherine; you're only just scratching the surface. Give me time. I can't do anymore and I certainly don't want to rush this."

"It's just that I like to know where I stand. Are we friends or are we just two colleagues putting up with each other for the length of the course?" She put down her menu in frustration and took a swig of her wine.

"Look Cath, I told you. Give me time. That's all I ask. I like you. I really like you. OK? Just don't push me. Now you decided on your food or am I ordering for you?" She grinned.

"I'm ready." The blonde pouted.

The waitress took out her pad and turned her attention to the older CSI. "I'll have the Spicy Peking Duck with a side of boiled rice please." Catherine smiled passing her the menu.

"And you miss?" The waitress asked leaning into Sara.

"I'll have the bean sprouts in black bean sauce with a side of egg fried rice thanks." Sara said with a wink, the waitress grazed her hand as she took the menu from her.

Catherine looked sour. "What the hell Sara?!"

"What now?" The brunette asked tiredly.

"She was blatantly flirting with you. What did you say to her before? Get her number?" She spat.

"Nothing of the sort. Will you just calm down and enjoy the meal. I don't want to have to call yet ANOTHER truce." Sara said calmly.

"You know what. Whatever. I don't care."

"Well you obviously do. What's got into you Cath?"

The blonde stared off into space, content with just leaving the conversation. She felt Sara take her hand, this time much more tenderly. She refused to look at the brunette.

"Cath." Sara said quietly.

Still the older woman refused to acknowledge brunette. She felt Sara playing with her wedding ring. She looked down at there hands entwined together. For some reason although she could feel Sara, it still surprised her to see her gently rolling the ring around her finger. "Why do you still wear this Cath?"

"That's a bit of a personal question isn't Sara." Catherine retorted.

"Cath, help me get know you. I want to know the real you like you want to know the real me." She said delicately.

"I don't know why I wear it. To remind me that I had someone once I guess."

"You guess? Were you ever happy Cath. I mean truly?"

"I was. You know, there would some good times, he wasn't a cock all the time. We made Lindsay, that's pretty special." Her tone was reminiscent.

"Well you're special too. You deserve to be loved, seduced, romanced. Cath you deserved so much more than him. I mean it."

Catherine looked into the brunettes eyes and felt a lump in her throat. She could see the younger woman's eyes glistening and put her free hand over the top of Sara's stilling her movements. "Thank you Sara, that means more than you'll ever know."

"No problem Cath, I mean every word. You're…. special." She smiled loosing herself in the moment of closeness that enveloped them both. They both heard the cough at the same time and jumped apart sheepishly.

"Sorry to spoil the moment ladies, your meals." The waitress said smirking.

The rest of the meal went by quietly, both women silently enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between them. Once their plates were collected the waitress returned with the desert menu. "Oh no I'm fine thank you" Catherine declined politely.

"Oh come on Cath, it's on the course, treat yourself." Sara chuckled.

"No seriously, I'm full but you go ahead."

Sara handed back the menu and said to the waitress "I'll have a coffee, black, and the special for her please." She sat back triumphant.

Catherine sat there shocked. "Dammit Sara I said I didn't want anything. Why won't you listen?"

"Just wait and see, the special is to die for. I promise." She leant forward and idly played with the napkin on the table.

"Why do you always think you know best? Sometimes you don't. Do you get that? Do you get that Sara?" The blonde stood up frustrated. "I'll meet you back at the cabin." She turned and started walking away from the table. Leaving Sara alone and helpless.

"Is this what it's going to be like huh Catherine? This constant struggle between closeness and distance. The need to argue, the need to make up." She stood up and grabbed the retreating blondes hand. "Catherine, wait. Wait." She pleaded quietly, the timbre of her voice gaining the older woman's attention.

Catherine turned to face the brunette and was surprised to see tears forming in Sara's eyes. Her beautiful dark, solemn eyes. She put that hurt there. She bit her lip to stop herself from showing the pain that the younger woman was wearing so openly for the first time on her face. "Why? Why does this mean so much to you."

Sara pulled her closer not loosing eye contact. "Because Catherine….. because…. I just really want you to have your dessert" She choked back on the words. Catherine looked at her in confusion. What was going on? Was she going to say something else? She'd never seen the brunette so out of sorts. She allowed herself to be led by the hand back to the table. They both sat staring at each other intently, trying to read one another. Catherine picked up the mangled napkin Sara had been fiddling nervously with earlier and tore a corner off. She lent forward and dabbed the younger woman's watery eyes tenderly, an unspoken truce.

"Cath, you don't have too…" Sara began, trying to take the paper towel away from the blondes hand.

"Sara I spent ages doing your make-up only for you to get all emotional on me and ruin it. I'm just making you look presentable for when my dessert arrives." She smiled meekly hoping to get a smile out of the younger woman sitting across from her.

"So you're staying?" Hope making the brunettes face once again glow.

"Of course, how can I say no after your little display." She replied. "But Sidle, it better be one damn good dessert." She grinned and scrunched up the tissue placing it in her empty wine glass.

She felt the presence of the waitress behind her as the shadow lent over her shoulder, turning the tabletop different hues of grey. She blinked at the "dessert" placed in front of her. Looking up at Sara with a bewildered expression she asked "what's this Sara? I don't understand."

The younger woman got up and walked around to where the blonde was sitting. She snaked her arms around Catherine's waist and lent into her ear. Catherine could feel the brunette's hot breath on her skin. Sara whispered "you once told me that part of your dream was to go ice skating on a lake. Surprise." She gave the still shocked blonde a squeeze from behind and then stood up waiting for her to say something.

Catherine shakily picked up one of the ice skates in front of her and stared at her reflection in the blade. Yep, she still looked shocked. Say something Cath, anything. "At least I know why you took so long in the lavatory now, I thought you had the squits." Yeah not that.

Sara chuckled and said "god Cath you really must be stunned if all you can think about is my toilet habits! Come on you, we've got some dreams to make come true." She held out her hand and waited for the blonde to take it. Catherine took it gingerly and smiled. This was what Sara was going on about. She was being romanced by the one and only Sara Sidle!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there, been a long time. I'm so utterly sorry anyone who was following this story that I've taken so god damn long to update. I do have a reason though which is a slight consolation ;-) I've recently moved house, I'm now a resident of the Big Smoke Capital "London". So I've been struggling along without the internet for about a month which has been hell i'll tell you! But that does mean I've had ample opportunity to get some chapters written hehe. So please accept my apologies. x**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sara gave the nervous blondes hand a playful tug and smiled. "Come on Cath, don't leave me standing here like an idiot." She shuffled her feet and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I just wanted to make you happy. That's all" she added quietly.

Releasing herself from the brunettes grip, Catherine stood shakily from the comfort of her seat, chair legs scraping noisily on the black tiled floor making her cringe. She walked over to Sara, exuberating shyness and placed her hands either side of the young woman's face. She still kept a friendly distance but there was something in the air she couldn't place. It was thick and overpowering. Raw. Gulping, she run the pad of her thumb softly over the brunettes bottom lip and whispered "Sara, I have never had someone do something so utterly selfless and romantic in my entire life. I'm pretty much just lost for words at the moment, that's all. Don't mistake my silence for ingratitude or fear. It's merely just that you've finally achieved something no other person has managed."

"What's that?" Sara asked raising her eyes to meet the blondes. She swallowed back a jump in her stomach when their eyes connected, the blue swirling irises almost swallowed by dark, smoky pupils. She resisted the urge to kiss the thumb still almost untouchingly caressing her lips.

Catherine smiled slyly and answered, "You've managed to shut me up."

Sara let out an adorable giggle, unable to control her nervousness.

"Awwww, I made you laugh." Catherine grinned widely as she pulled the younger woman closer.

Unable to fight the older woman's pull, powerless as hands still cupped her face she shoved her hands in her pockets, not trusting herself not to touch the blonde. There were still unspoken barriers between the two women that she didn't want to cross, and effectively jumping her in the middle of a restaurant would be crossing that line. Catherine frowned slightly at the gesture and removed her hands from the warm skin. Tugging at Sara's elbows she pulled the slender hands from their hiding place and placed them around her waist. "I'd rather them here if you don't mind," she said seriously.

Sara could feel the blonde's skin searing through the fabric of her dress, her hands felt sweaty and she was sure the older woman could hear her heart beating through the loud atmospheric chatter around them. The blonde snaked her arms around the brunette's slender neck and pressed her body into the taller woman. She could feel Sara shaking. Was she having this effect on the woman in front of her? Is a simple touch making this woman shake from the inside? And why? Catherine knew she'd been intimidating in the past, but she thought they were just getting to the stage where they were comfortable with each other. Or was it something else? She got the sense that Sara was uncomfortable, was it a remote possibility that Sara was actually enjoying this a little too much but felt the need to deny herself? Catherine decided to test the water and see. Aware that some of the people around them had stopping eating to turn and see what all the commotion was about, she blocked out the prying spectators and stood on tiptoe. She could already see the panic in the brunette's eyes as she bought her face up towards her soft lips. Sara squirmed to get away but Catherine held on tighter and lent in at an agonisingly slow pace, the manoeuvre leaving no room for interpretation of what was going to happen. Sara could feel the muscles in her lower region tighten in anticipation and her eye lids fluttered closed involuntarily. She waited for that first heated contact. Already she imagined how the contours of the blonde's full lips would shape themselves around her own mouth. Her tongue felt dry and she desperately fought the urge to dip her slender hands up and inside the older woman's dress, feeling what she was sure would be warm, but goose bump covered skin. She felt soft, warm lips tenderly kiss her cheek. They lingered there for mere seconds, but it was like time had been paused somehow. Feeling the breath of the blonde hovering on her skin she licked her lips unconsciously. Opening her eyes she found that Catherine had pulled away from her and was now smirking deviously. She'd been duped.

"Come on Sidle, much longer and that ice is going to melt." Catherine grabbed the still dazed brunettes hand and pulled her out the door. Sara offered no resistance. The cold hit them like a cold wall of invisible ice. Darkness had already settled over the day and sparkled with Christmas lights littered in the trees like tiny electric charged stars. Sara led the way through to a clearing set in the trees, opening up to a large glistening pond covered in ice.

"Ummm, Sara. Not that I don't trust you…. But is this safe?" The blonde looked at her unsure.

The brunette grinned. "Catherine I'm a scientist. Believe me when I said it's been tried and tested and it's safe."

"OK. If you're sure." She sat on a log and begun pulling her boots on. Struggling she huffed and sat back. "They don't fit." She moaned.

Smiling Sara walked over to the grumpy blonde and knelt down in front of her. "Foot up." She said patting her knee.

Unconvinced, the petit woman rested her foot on Sara's leg. She felt cold hands lightly grip the calf of her leg and watched as the younger woman carefully worked the boot onto her foot. Doing up the shoe laces and beaming smugly Sara gloated "a little patience goes a long way Cath." Turning her attention to the other foot, "Leg up." She ordered.

"No one likes a smartass Sara" the blonde huffed.

"No one likes a grump Catherine" she retorted.

They both started giggling. Sara stood up, brushed herself down and offered out a hand to Catherine to help her up. The blonde took it gratefully and teetered precariously on the snow. "Let's just take it slow ok?" Sara spoke. "No heroics." She said in jest.

"I can barely stand let alone do somersaults Sara." Catherine mumbled as she edged closer to the lake edge. Still gripping onto the brunettes hand she stepped onto the ice tentatively. Her feet remained unsteady as Sara skated off gracefully to the centre of the lake. She watched with fascination as the young, lithe woman circled around her all rosy cheeked and laughing. She was stunning.

"Come on Cath, just go for it. Push off and you'll gain momentum. The rest is just confidence and balance." She did another circle around the wavering blonde and then skidded to a stop behind her.

Trying to turn around, arms outstretched to keep her upright Catherine inquired, "Sara, what are you doing? Don't you dar……." Sara came up close behind the older woman and gave her a slight shove. The sound of the brunette's hysterics grew fainter as the blonde drifted slowly and clumsily to the centre of the lake arms flailing and small screams coming out in strangled bursts. Sara skated swiftly over to Catherine and steadied her in her arms, their bodies bumping together. The small woman hit Sara in the chest with balled up fists and yelled "what the fuck do you think you were doing Sara?! Was that funny to you?" She tried to squirm out of the stronger woman's grasp only encouraging the young woman to hold on tighter. "Sara let me go. NOW!"

"OK." The brunette released her grip on the blonde's waist and stood and watched her regain her balance. "You're adorable." She added.

"Bite me." Catherine said as she attempted with futility to get away from her friend.

"Need some help there Cath?"

"Nope."

Sara cocked her head and watched the small woman struggle. "Sure?"

"Nope." Catherine said defeated. Sara chuckled and made her way over to her colleague. She encircled her arms confidently around the blonde's waist and moulded her body into the older woman's back. Slowly she pushed forward moving the both of them carefully over the wet ice. Her hips rhythmically swayed from side to side with the momentum causing her abdomen to push each time into Catherine's backside. She fought the sexual urges that started rising up and circled them round a few times holding the blonde close. Catherine turned her head to face the brunette. "This is wonderful. Thank you." Her eyes shimmered. Slowing down Sara turned the older woman around in her arms so they were facing each other and started skating backwards. The blondes grip tightened somewhat around Sara's neck. The brunette lowered her head and touched her forehead with Catherine's. She spoke softly "you're not doing so bad you know…"

Catherine laughed quietly. "Yeah right Sara. You let go of me and we'll what happens huh?"

"Never". Sara replied with warmth. They both gazed at each other. "Um…. Cath….I really like…. Uh……you're real……."

Before she could continue she felt a leg slip between her own. Mouth open with shock she lost her balance and started falling backwards. In desperation Catherine grabbed at Sara's jacket, loosing her balance herself they both collapsed on the icy surface. Catherine landed on top of the brunette, the younger woman breaking her fall. Sara rubbed her head. "Ow, geesh that hurt." It was silent for a moment and then both women burst out laughing at the situation. Still on top of her friend, Catherine placed an arm both sides of the brunette and hovered above her. "What were you going to say Sara?" She asked with intrigue. Faces inches apart both women lay there, Sara enjoying the feel of the small woman on top of her. "I… uh, was just trying to say that you mean a great….." She froze, eyes wide. "Shit." She roughly pushed Catherine off of her and sat up just as the ice started cracking beneath her. Before she could roll away the ice broke clean away underneath her. Catherine watched in horror as Sara disappeared through the gaping, jagged hole into the cold dark depths of the icy water.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thought it was about time I update ;-) you've all be so encouraging and great with the reviews, how could I not!!!! x**

**

* * *

  
**

Everything happened in slow motion.

Catherine wasn't even aware that she was screaming until time caught up with her and the sound of her own strangled shrieks filled her ears sending her off balance. She fell backwards onto the ice wide eyed and horror stricken. All she could register was the look on Sara's face just before she plummeted through the ice. The freeze frame of her contorted face played over and over again in her mind. She looked terrified

Catherine was only barely aware that she was scrabbling frantically over to the unstable ice sheet; it was like an outer body experience. Her voice didn't sound like her own. She could hear words coming out of her mouth, shouting out Sara's name, but she wasn't in control of it. She peered into the murky depths of the dark water, eerily calm despite just swallowing Sara. The only evidence of any movement was tiny ornate ripples decorating the surface. She was lost at what to do. She was helpless and scared that she was going to loose Sara. She unravelled her scarf from around her neck and dangled it in futility into the water. Hopelessly she watched it float on top, useless. In frustration she balled it up and threw it across the ice as the tears began to fall. They ran warm down her cold, red cheeks creating a strange contrasting sensation of heat.

Still perched on the edge, she lay flat on her stomach and took a long, deep breath. Catherine dunked her head as far as she could without slipping into the water and searched as methodically as her pounding heart and adrenalin would allow her.

Nothing.

Drawing her head back out of the water she gasped for air and threw herself back into the water once more. Her eyes stung and the cold water muted all her senses and yet she still persevered, hoping to see a glimpse of flesh or clothes. Anything. Again up she came for breath, her lungs searing in intense pain. Her clothes clung to her chest like a second skin. Catherine sat back and started uncontrollably sobbing. The sobs came in waves, racking through her body immobilising her. She stared defeated at the water through icy tears. That was it. Sara was gone. It hit Catherine all at once in that one moment. She wouldn't survive this. Not Sara, HER. She wouldn't be able to go on knowing that Sara had died all because she wanted to do something so utterly selfless for her. She loved her. God. Where did that come from? Catherine didn't know, but it felt right and the thought spurred her into action once more. Throwing off her ice skates and jacket she stood near the edge of the ice. Looking down she summed up every ounce of courage and love that she had, took a deep breath and jumped.

Everything went black around her and the bottom of her dress billowed up in slow motion enveloping her into a material clad cocoon. Her skin felt lucid and cold, her body weightless. Opening her eyes it took her a moment to adjust to the intensity of her new surroundings. She glanced up at the hole which resembled a bullet hole struck in the earth. Swimming forward she pulled herself deeper and deeper, trying to remain calm and ignoring the already extreme burning in her lungs. The water grew darker and eerie, sucking her into the depths of its body. What was that? She span around in fright to find a foot tangled up in her legs. She almost choked in shock as she swallowed back a breath, stopping herself from screaming and drowning. Taking in the sight before her the foot gave way to a corduroy clad leg, then an expanse of skin where the shirt had bunched up under the pressure of the water and then a long slender neck. Sara's neck. Sara! Catherine grabbed the unconscious woman and wrapped an arm around her torso. Swimming harder than she had ever swam before she pulled them both through the water, aiming for the diffusion of light filtering teasingly above them. The light grew bigger. Her hand made contact with a cold jagged surface but slipped off. She tried again. This time her hand found one of the ice skates she'd hastily thrown off prior to diving in the water. Getting a firm hold, she jammed the blade into the ice and heaved their bodies up. Getting enough leverage she hoisted Sara's limp, lifeless body through the gap and pushed her with all her might. Again she jammed the ice skate into the ice and used every last ounce of strength she had in her to pull her out of the water.

Not even stopping for a breath she scurried on her knees over to the sprawled out brunette and rolled her over. Grabbing her hands she dragged her over to the edge of the lake, slipping and sliding under the momentum. Catherine straddled Sara and touched her cheek, although she herself was cold, Sara was freezing. She tapped her face gently.

"Sara, please darling wake up." She couldn't disguise the desperation in her shaking voice.

The younger woman didn't respond.

Catherine sobbed. "Sweetie, don't do this to me. My heart won't take it." She brushed back the wet stands that were splayed out across the brunettes still face. She lent down and parted Sara's lips tenderly, her fingers trembling. She bought her face down to the brunettes and covered her mouth with her own. Her nose rubbed gently against the younger woman's the sensation lost in the pure concentration it was taking her not to pass out from fear and adrenalin. She blew her own breath into Sara, long and slow. She pulled back and released her lips from the brunettes. As she placed one hand on top of another over Sara's chest she run her tongue unconsciously over her own bottom lip. Even near death Sara tasted good. She did a round of compressions and stopped to listen. In frustration she bent down once more roughly catching Sara's lips in hers in a bruising, passion filled gesture. It's like she needed Sara to kiss her back. It wasn't want. Just pure, unadulterated need. In between small nips and sucks she blew into the brunettes mouth, almost like she was trying to inflate her wilted frame.

Something was off. Catherine paused for a second trying to figure out what was wrong. And then she realised. Sara was kissing her back. The blonde snapped her head back in shock and drew her body upright staring in disbelief at the woman underneath her. Bleary eyed and breathing in short sharp gasps Sara tried to speak "Whaa… aa….whaaa..t…..a"

"Sara, don't try to speak. Just stay still and breath slowly" Catherine climbed off the brunette and ran her small hand over Sara's pale cheek.

"a…..waaaa…..waaay……" Sara was struggling and rasping. She tried to sit up, only to have her wet hands slide on the ice and flatten her. "oof".

Catherine lay next to the shaking woman and continued to stroke her face, trying to calm her she said "you're going to be ok, just stay where you are. No heroics." Which gained a small wheezing laugh from the brunette, reminiscent of her previous words earlier on."

Regulating her breathing, Sara realised for the first time that the blonde was caressing her face, she leaned into the touch and whispered, "What a way to wake up." She said smiling weakly.

Catherine giggled and replied "Don't you EVER do that to me again. Do you understand? I was scared….."

Sara frowned and placed an arm around the blondes waist pulling her closer. "All I can see is the look on your face before I went through the ice. Over and over again." She pulled even closer. "I was scared too….that I wouldn't see you again, that that would be my last image of you….." She fought back the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

Catherine kissed her softly on the forehead and bought her other hand up to Sara's face. "Let's get you off of this ice rink huh? I really think you should be checked by the doctor or something."

"No." Sara protested adamantly.

"Sara, don't be stubborn. You might have damaged yourself."

"No." She said more softly. "Just…. Take me home?" She asked quietly.

The blonde cocked her head and looked at the brunette, her dark eyes tired yet enchanting. "Ok. You win this one Sidle."

* * *

Sara lent heavily on Catherine as she helped her up the narrow, creaking staircase in their lodge. Sitting her on the bed she told her she'd be right back and for Sara to get into her pyjamas. Catherine descended the stairs back down to the kitchen and made up a hot water bottle and a couple of hot chocolates. Entering the bedroom she was pleased to see Sara had already redressed and climbed into bed. She placed the hot steaming mug be the side of her and handed the brunette the hot water bottle. "What about you?" Sara asked concerned.

"Oh I think you need it more that I do." Catherine replied as she stripped down to her underwear and walked into the bathroom. She towel dried her hair and pulled on a large t shirt and checked PJ bottoms and re entered the bedroom where Sara still sat up, hot water bottle on her lap. "Um Sara, I think the idea is that it goes UNDER the duvet." She tied her blonde hair back into a loose ponytail and climbed into her own bed. Pulling up the duvet over her shoulders she failed to suppress a shiver.

Sara's head snapped round. Frowning that intense frown of hers she peeled back her sheets and patted the empty side of her bed. "In. Now." She ordered.

"Sara, I'm fine….." The blonde protested.

"I want you in here with me Catherine. We can both share the hot water then." Sara said innocently.

Catherine cautiously walked around the end of her bed and climbed in next to Sara. She sat there awkward, hands clasped in front of her, at a lost of what to do and how to act. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink. "Loosen up Cath. I don't bite you know." The brunette smirked and took a gulp from her mug.

"Sorry, it's just been a scary, stressful and emotional day." She paused. "Of course you know that." She added embarrassed.

Sara took the mug out of Catherine's hands and placed her own cup on the bedside table. She shuffled closer to the stiffened blonde and cupped her face. Leaning in she kissed Catherine chastely. It was short but the sweetness that lay behind it seeped into Catherine's lips like honey on a muffin. Her eyes were closed and she could feel Sara's breath lingering only millimetres from her mouth. She opened them to find Sara gazing at her intently, her eyes dark and soft. She took a chance and closed the gap between them rubbing her nose gently over Sara's before returning the kiss, again chaste and tender. She broke away and lowered her eyes coyly. She felt a finger run under her chin and raise her head. "Cath…. Thank you." Sara said with sincerity.

"You welcome." She replied with warmth. What was this??

Sara laid back on the pillow facing Catherine and patted the pillow next to her. "Sleep?" She questioned.

The blonde turned away from the brunette and settled in next to her. She felt a strong arm drape over her stomach, Sara's hand rubbing small circles absently. The brunette snuggled up close to the blonde, she could smell the ice still in Catherine's hair. She closed her eyes. That was too close. She felt sick with dread of what could have been. She inserted her leg in between the blondes, both women entwined, a mix of limbs. Sara rested her head in the crook of Catherine's neck and heard her whisper as she drifted asleep "I almost lost you….."

"Never." She sleepily replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the adds and reviews over the past couple of weeks, it blows me away everytime someone adds. It's a nice feeling hehe. I've added a little something for you Wee idgie, lets see if you pick up on what I'm talking about. **

* * *

Daylight seeped in through the blinds, creating slats of illumination over the floor around Sara's bed. It was about 7am as Catherine opened her eyes and found an empty space next to her, a slight dip in the pillow the only evidence that Sara had ever been laying next to her. She ran her hand reverently over the patch on the bed that was still slightly warm. Sara couldn't have left that long ago. She shuffled across to Sara's side of the small bed and snuggled up into her pillow. Inhaling slowly she detected the lingering scent of the brunette and smiled to herself. It felt so good to be close to her last night. For the past few days she felt that they were on the verge of…….. well something. She still didn't really know in truth what that "something" was yet. Or maybe she just wasn't ready to know. In honesty, she'd never thought of the brunette as anything more than a friend. Well barely a friend. A colleague. So to fall asleep in her arms, whether it was to keep warm or not is just very leftfield. And needless to say rather unnerving. Catherine pondered, rolling over onto her back and stared at the light fitting. She knew why it was unnerving. Because she not only enjoyed it, being that close to Sara but she wished that the brunette would have stepped it up a gear and took things further. Yet the young woman was hard to read. Everything she'd done for Catherine so far had been so utterly selfless and romantic and yet it could just be a reach out for friendship. It probably wouldn't have been the best idea if she'd straddled Sara last night and started grinding against her. Yes she would have most certainly gotten the message then, but then what would have happened? She'd have hightailed it out of there most probably! Maybe that's what has happened. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block her roaming mind. Nope. She could still feel it. She could still feel the ghost of Sara's lips, her touch. It was driving her crazy. And where WAS Sara exactly? She sat up and swung her legs round, wincing as her feet made contact with the cold, hard floor. Standing up, she run her fingers absently through her tousled hair and made her way around the bed to the blinds. She tugged at the cord and peered out the window to see if their rental car was there. "Damn windows." She cursed at the condensation that had fogged up the cold pane. Wiping part of the wet window she took another glance. Nope it was still there. She couldn't have gotten far then. That was encouraging. She took a step back and frowned at the window. Tilting her head, blonde hair falling from her shoulders she mouthed something to herself. A message had been scribbled into the condensation, now partly obscured by the patch she'd rubbed out. She read it out aloud. "Meet me in the bat……… ra x" Curiously she scanned the room for any other clues to the brunettes whereabouts. "meet me in the bat….? What's that supposed to mean." She asked out loud. A look of realization swept across her face and she made her way over to the ajar bathroom door. What on earth was she going to find? She guessed this answered the previous question then of how far Sara would want to take things. This left little room for interpretation for what was going to happen next. In an aroused anticipation she pushed the door open carefully and found Sara sitting in the bathtub brimming with bubbles.

"Morning." Sara smiled at the shocked look on Catherine's face.

"Uhhhh…. Good morning to you too Miss Sidle. I hope you've got more than just bubbles covering up those assets of yours" Catherine said with a feral look in her eye.

"Why don't come check Miss Willows" She replied flirtatiously. Sara watched as the blonde walked over to her and perched on the edge of the bath.

"Don't tempt me Sara, you know how I respond to dares."

The brunette sunk deeper into the bubbles and pouted seductively "maybe I want you to find my assets" she countered.

Catherine lent down, never once loosing eye contact with the smirking brunette and scooped a handful of bubbles from Sara's chest.

"You're going to have to be more convincing than that Cath." Sara said, wiggling her toes.

"You're actually serious aren't you?" Catherine said standing upright stunned.

"I've never been so serious about something in my entire life Cath." Sara said seriously .

With renewed confidence and desire Catherine stepped into the bathtub, still in her tank and shorts and wrapped her legs around Sara's waist facing the soapsud covered brunette.

"Cath, you're still wearing your Pajama's!" Sara exclaimed trying to sit up properly, slipping back into the mass of bubbles.

Catherine giggled as the brunette struggled, " We'll Sara I'm not exactly the only one overdressed am I?" She said as she blew the bubbles away from Sara's chest to reveal a black T shirt bra. "I'm a CSI Sara, did you not think I'd notice?"

Sara grinned defeated and replied "well it seemed a little too soon to be getting hot and heavy in the bath together don't you think?" She swept her eyes slowly over the blondes wet body and added "though, don't assume the thought didn't cross my mind."

"I did wonder what I was going to find when I opened the door. What I want to know is whether you have matching pants or whether you didn't anticipate I'd ever get in the water with you."

Sara looked at the blonde intently. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would" Catherine dunked her hand into the water and grazed her palm slowly up Sara's inner thigh watching as the brunettes eyes grew wider and wider the higher she went. "Something the matter….honey?" She said smirking.

Sara let out a strangled moan and gripped the side of the bath tub.

Watching as Sara's knuckles went white Catherine let her hand cup her crotch and gave it a little rub. "Sidle. I'm disappointed." She said as she gave the elastic of her underwear a slight twang.

Sara regained her composure and pulled the blonde closer to her. "Just because were both dressed doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." She winked.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Catherine flirted.

"This." Sara sat up and caught the blonde in a searing kiss. It was the first time they'd both let go and let passion take over. She held Catherine's face in her wet hands and kissed her in hot, open mouthed kisses. Catherine responded readily by gripping the brunettes hair and biting down on her bottom lip. The kiss was fast, desperate, messy. Both eager to finally explore each other. Sara lent forward with force and pinned the blonde to the back of the bathtub, one hand still on Catherine's cheek the other steadying herself on the edge of the tub. Catherine gripped the sides of the Sara's waist with her thighs, unconsciously rubbing herself into the brunette's stomach. She didn't care, she wanted this. It felt raw, goose bumps popping up all over her skin each time she felt her crotch make contact with Sara's muscled belly. Both women were running on electricity, sparking and twitching every time their lips, parts of their bodies clashed together in the overwhelming urge to gain more. Sara slowed the pace of things down and run her tongue over the blonde's bruised lips seeking entrance. Catherine willingly allowed her to slip her engorged tongue in, moaning into the sensation of having part of Sara in her, no matter where it was. She ran her hands down the brunette's muscled arms, her fingers finding the straps of her bra. As she began to slide them down her shoulders she felt Sara pull away. "Don't stop….." Catherine moaned heavily, leaning forward to kiss the distracted woman.

"Catherine, not yet. This was meant to be some harmless fun. That's all. Not yet." She sat back and pulled her bra straps back up.

Catherine leant against the back of the bath and waited for her breathing to level out. She studied the brunette curiously and said "you got me in here. What did you think was going to happen?"

Sara cupped the side of her face and run her thumb over her swollen lips. She'd done that to her. She smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because we made out." Sara giggled.

"Yeaaaah we did." Catherine grinned back.

"Want to get out of this cold water and make out some more Willows?" Sara asked pulling the plug from underneath her.

"Not like I have much choice now anyway huh?"

Both women got out of the tub and Sara wrapped a towel around the shivering blonde. Rubbing her down gently she asked, "are you seriously ok with this? I didn't overstep the line did I?"

"Sara, I scuffed out the line a long time ago. I just didn't realize it until last night." She pulled Sara's towel closer around the brunette's shoulders and mimicked the younger woman's actions.

"Good to know." Sara said with a glint in her eye.

Catherine smirked. "That doesn't mean Sidle that you get to cut corners, I still want to be romanced properly.

"I don't think it was ME that was trying to cut corners back there Cath."

The blonde ushered Sara into the bedroom and grabbed some dry clothes from her draws. "I'm going in the bathroom to get changed. Now NO picking the lock understood?

"Spoilsport."

When Catherine exited the bathroom she found Sara pulling on her boots and lacing them up. "Awwwwww, I missed the strip show" She pouted.

"I wondered why you were out of that bathroom so quick; it was very uncharacteristic of you." Sara teased.

"Well, I thought breakfast might have been ready. I guess not." The blonde taunted as she pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail.

"I'm not your slave missus."

"No, but you are meant to be romancing me Sidle." Catherine remarked in jest as she left the bedroom.

"Black……" Sara shouted after her.

"Black, one sugar. Yes I KNOW Sara." Catherine rolled her eyes as she made her way down the stairs. She froze on the last step, eye wide in horror. "Sara……!" She started backing up one step at a time.

"Yes waffles would be lovely thank you darling!" Sara said as she did up her belt and started making her bed.

"No, Sara. Get down here NOW!" Catherine yelled.

Sara frowned, realizing the tone of the blondes voice meant something was actually wrong. Taking 2 steps at a time she leap down the stairs and stopped up short into Catherine's back. "Cath, what's up?" She put a hand on the older woman's shoulder in concern.

Catherine grabbed her hand and led her back down the steps. Sara stopped a gawk of the scene in front of her. "Call the police." She said as her eyes scanned over the body hanging from the rafters and the dark red blood pooled on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the wait, I'm sure you're all used to how lazy I am by now :-) I'm not entirely sure how accurate and possible some of the content is in this chapter so just try to bare in mind that this is only mindless fiction and I am rubbish at technical stuff haha. Cheers for all the reviews on the last chapter, had some constructive stuff come back to me which has been really helpful and interesting. Of course I also love shameful flattery as well so you know what to do ;-) **

* * *

The first thing that assaulted her senses was the overwhelming stench of copper. That meant a lot of blood. Sara put her hands lightly on Catherine's shoulders and carefully guided the stunned blonde down the stairs into the living room. Her hands slid off as they stood at the bottom of the stairs and she walked slowly towards the dead body mindful of any evidence she might disturb. Sara cocked her head to the side taking in the taught knot around the mans feet, her eyes following down the bound man's sagging body, resting on a large contusion on the top of his head. His hair was matted with congealed blood formed hours before into the pool of dark blood by her boots and hung, giving itself up to gravity. He was hung upside down giving the room a weird skew in perspective. She gingerly stepped around the man and crouched down frowning at the trauma he had sustained.

"Cath, call headquarters. Tell them that we have a Caucasian male, mid 30s, possible facility staff judging from his uniform. He appears to have sustained a direct blow to the head with a blunt but heavy object." She shifted her weight and added "I'm thinking a bat which makes this premeditated." She got up and walked cautiously to the front door of the cabin. "There's blood on the handle." She stated matter of factly.

Catherine walked into the kitchen pulling her mobile out of her back pocket and cursed the low signal. As she placed the call on the land line, Sara jogged back upstairs and retrieved a tape recorder from her duffle bag. Making her way back down she overheard Catherine end the call and slam down the phone. "Cath? What's up?" She enquired as she hit rewind on the recorder.

"Well we're going to have to hole up for a little while, according to the operator the officials need to come from the adjoining town." She crossed her arms and shivered.

Sara walked back over to the older woman and caressed the side of her face. "And to think we have all these officers and C.S.I's here huh?" She smiled trying to put the blonde at ease.

"Well that's the thing Sara, they want us to run as much as the scene as we can, without disturbing or touching the body. Funny how they don't care about jurisdiction when it comes to the hard work." She unfolded her arms gesturing wildly at the body and the blood.

"Honey, you go get my gloves, I have a box in my case upstairs, I'll start on down here." The tape clicked to a stop. "And Cath? Try and keep a clear head. We have a job to do here now" She added gingerly.

"You bought gloves? Sidle should I know about any closet OCD issues you're hiding away there?" She smirked and pecked the brunette on the lips. That was still so new and weird. She kept feeling like she should ask Sara if she could touch her and kiss her. "I'll keep a clear head don't worry."

Sara's brow furrowed. "You don't carry gloves around with you Cath?"

"No. But believe me, after this I will be." She left Sara to it as the brunette hit record on the Dictaphone.

"January 14th, 2009. The time is 8:43am. I have in front of me a Caucasian male, between 30 and 40 years of age. The body is hung by the feet and he is bound at the hands." She paused the Dictaphone and inspected the knots. This wasn't your average job. The suspect obviously knew what he or she was doing. "The absence of ligature marks around the rope suggests that he was killed on impact and then hung. No sign of struggle as yet. First blow was free" she mused as she knelt down and inspected the blood pool. "Blood has collected directly beneath the victim, will take a sample to verify it belongs to the John Doe." Her knees cracked in protest as she stood back up, eyes scanning the carpet leading up to the front door. "I see what appears to be wet patches leading to and from the front entrance way. I'll project that they are transfer from both the victims and suspects boots, but will confirm once the residue has been analyzed and prints have been captured." She paused. "It may be worth bearing in mind that this substance might have come from a unique source and therefore could be integral to the location of where either the John Doe or suspect originated from." Sara turned to the sound of snapping latex and saw Catherine walk back into the room. "You took your time madam."

Catherine tossed a pair of gloves in Sara's direction as she pulled her own pair on. "Well I got distracted by riffling through your underwear."

"The box was nowhere near my underwear Cath." Sara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well……….I got distracted anyway." She walked around the room slowly taking every single thing in ignoring the brunettes amused expression.

"How are we going to process all this Cath?" Sara said in exasperation. "I mean I bought gloves but I'm nowhere near prepared for a situation like this. You sure it's not best we just leave it and wait?"

Catherine bent down and prodded the damp piece of carpet her counterpart had just been theorizing. "The woman seemed quite adamant on the phone that they could use all the help they could get." She bought her fingers up to her nose and inhaled. "This is water she stated."

Sara stood over her, arms crossed and replied "Yeah my guess is that it was snow trudged in from outside. Can you make out a shoe print?"

"Kind of. I'll go get my camera, least we can do is document the scene as thoroughly as possible." She ran back upstairs leaving Sara to inspect the door handle.

Sara took another, closer look at the door handle, her gloved hand propping her up against the frame. There was a small amount of blood on the metal, transfer? Or the suspects? She couldn't see any other blood around the door area, so probably transfer. It was such a menial amount that it hardly indicated the victim fighting back. She peered closer at the handle, holding her breath. Ridges. She could only just make them out on the metallic surface. But they were there. She jumped at a clatter behind her, hand on the empty holster at her hip. Damn. Her gun. "Sheeesh Cath, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Just keeping you on your toes, come look what I've got" she gloated.

Sara walked over the to kitchen area and looked at the array of stuff scattered over the kitchen table. "What's this? She asked, snaking her arms absently around the blonde's narrow waist from behind.

Catherine slapped the brunette's hands playfully and pulled away. "Not at work Sara." She picked up a bag of cosmetic ear buds and waved them in front of the younger woman's face. "Supplies. I may not be prepared like you are with gloves but I do own a lot of cosmetics. Observe." She picked up an unused make up brush. "Perfect for finger print power." She said smugly.

"Umm, Cath. We don't have any finger printing powder." Sara said as she walked round to the other side of the table and fingered the array of stuff on the tabletop. "And we're not technically at work." She didn't try to mask the glint in her eyes.

"Well I can't think of everything, that part's up to you MacGyver." Catherine challenged with a feral grin, stepping towards the brunette. "Do you know how much I want you at the moment? Do you know how you left me after that bathroom incident? Do you?" She took another insistant step.

Sara looked up from the kitchen draw she was rummaging through. Shit. She could feel steady hands brushing against the sides of her waist. Turning round in Catherine's arms, her breathing shallow she stood stock still as the blonde stood on tiptoe and hovered millimeters away from her open lips. "I want you Sara. And when we stop all this pussy footing around…. I want it…… rough." She licked the stunned brunette's bottom lip and backed away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Fuuuuuuuuck.

Sara stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds before getting her voice back. "A pencil" she stated.

Unflappable. I like it. Catherine thought. I'll have to try harder. "Excuse me?" She asked bemused.

"A pencil. That's how we can dust for finger prints. Look." Sara said as she hurried to the telephone picking up the pencil laying beside it. She held it up and pointed at the nib. "We can crush the lead up and use it as a power."

Catherine smiled to herself, her sweet, beautiful geek.

"What?" Sara asked frowning.

"Nothing. It's a good idea."

"Then why did you smile at me like that?" Sara said in confusion.

"Because you're adorable." Catherine declared with an intense look at the nervous brunette.

She blushed. "Oh."

"That's cute too. You're going to have to stop blushing so much; it's a massive turn on." Catherine felt a heat settle between her legs as her own words echoed off the walls back at her.

"Ummm….. anyway….. I was thinking I could take the photos if you want to do the preliminary process of the body." Sara turned away trying to hide her glowing cheeks. Catherine's overt flirting was wrecking havoc with her libido, she needed to focus her attention on the task at hand otherwise it was more than likely she was about to break all her own rules and take the blonde on the kitchen table right in front of the dead body. Not really how she'd like to remember her first time with her.

"Can't I process your body instead Sara." She husked the brunettes name, voice full of unbridled lust.

"Cath…….."

Catherine cocked her head to one side and surveyed the young woman in front of her. "Are you always this easy to embarrass Sara?" She slowly made her way over to the uneasy brunette and molded herself into her warm body once more. She heard Sara sigh as she lent forward, making sure that the swell of her breasts were tantilsingly on show. "Notepad." She whispered in the brunette's ear as she grabbed the wad of paper from behind the brunettes quivering body and run her thumb bit by bit through the pages splaying them out. The cool air from the paper reached Sara's hot face and her eyelids fluttered closed as she uttered "work….. process."

"Ok spoilsport. I figured we could use the leaves of this notepad as A Frame markers." She handed Sara the pad of paper.

"Nice." The younger woman grinned.

* * *

Flashes filled the room creating a meandering strobe effect as Sara placed a make shift marker by each piece of evidence. She stood in front of the cabin right hand wall and squinted her eyes in thought. "I've got blood. Signs of struggle." She clicked the cameras button, illuminating the wall into hues of white light.

Catherine looked up from her position by the body and asked "what kind of splatter?"

"Looks to me like this came after the first hit, he was pushed against the wall and subdued. It's smudged." She ran a gloved hand over the blood. "It's also dry, this wasn't that recent."

Catherine stood up and pointed her tweezers at the blood. "So he obviously walked past this point, how did he not see his killer? It's quite an open room."

Sara looked around the room. "Let's play it out. You're our John Doe. Go outside and wait for my queue." She gazed at the blonde.

"Figures I'd be the one to go outside." Catherine moaned as she made her way to the front door. "Just don't take long."

She clicked the door shut behind her and waited. It really was freezing out. She looked down at the snow and observed an array of footprints in the mushy snow going in and out of the cabin. Impossible to separate. "Ok ready!" She heard Sara call. Her intrigue heightened she walked back into the lounge and surveyed the scene in front of her. No sign of the brunette anywhere. She took the same path as the victim appeared to have taken, walking gingerly keeping the wall to her right. She stifled a scream as Sara lunged out from behind the sofa at her not giving her time to react as she felt herself being slammed up against the wall. The left of her face was pressed firmly against the wall; she could feel Sara's body pushing forcefully against her back making her breath hitch. This should not be erotic she said to herself over and over again. This should NOT be erotic. But it was. She felt Sara adjust her position as a hand made its way to her heaving chest. She was sure the brunette could feel her erratic heartbeat. Another hand appeared flat against the wall in front of her vision. The fingers were splayed out propping Sara's weight up. She felt hot breath on her neck as Sara's free hand roughly grabbed her right breast, her wrist causing friction against her other. Panting heavily she swallowed back a moan as the hot breath travelled up and stopped at her ear. "Surprise." Sara said in a low, gravelly voice.

"I don't think it went quite like this now did it Sara." Catherine managed to get out.

"I would say the basics were there. I'm just putting my own slant on things." She answered seductively. Pulling away and hearing Catherine's groan at loss of contact she composed herself and snapped a photo of the flushed blonde.

"Saraaaaa….. What was that for???" Catherine whined teasing her hair back into place.

"My personal collection." Sara winked as she wound on the film. "So I'm thinking the killer hid behind the sofa and waited for Doe to appear. Which means…….. he knew he was going to come here tonight. Hmmmm. How?"

"Maybe the body'll tell us more." Catherine said as she headed back to what she was doing, heart still beating fast. She scanned her eyes over his clothing. "Got something." She used the tweezers to carefully extract a small piece of folded up paper. Opening it she looked up at Sara with a shocked look on her face.

"Cath…?"

"It says 'Ms Sidle 5:30am Cabin 47'"

Sara walked hurriedly over the blonde and took the piece of paper out of her hand. "What the hell does that mean??!" She exclaimed.

"It means that maybe this was meant to be you….." Catherine said quietly.

**Let me know what you think, and any suggestions with the technical drabble would be more than welcome!!! x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Trying to keep on a roll with this bad boy, didnt leave it a month or something before updating this time ;-) hope you enjoy and ANY suggestions for the story are always hungrily received xx**

* * *

"No Cath. That can't be it. Who'd on earth want me dead??" Sara looked at the note in her hands in disbelief.

Catherine felt sick. It was settling in her stomach, a ravaged, gut wrenching sickness that told her something unbearable was going to happen. "Well to play devils advocate let's go through the possibilities." She began pacing nervously. "One: An old case has come back to haunt you….. Ummm two: Someone's disgruntled by the fact we won the last competition……"

"Catherine, that's ridiculous!" Sara exclaimed.

"Shhhh, I'm thinking out loud here. Uh, three: It's a random hit…"

"Not possible." Sara said in defiance.

"Someone could have easily have gotten your details, especially if this is a worker. You may have just fitted their profile." The blonde suppressed the need to throw up. What if Sara was still at risk? "Four….."

"Yes?"

"Four: someone has seen us being…… 'affectionate' and has a problem with it."

"Hmmmm. I didn't think we'd been that overt. Plus we hadn't done anything until in the bath this morning. And this happened before then." Sara frowned trying to make sense of it all. "I just don't get it."

"Well maybe they saw it coming before we did. I just can't think of anything else." Catherine took the note from the brunette's hands and looked at it closely. "I'll bag this and we can get it to a handwriting expert. Look how the writings small and precise. That suggests attention to detail and organization. This person is probably educated."

"What else have you found on the body?" Sara asked picking up one of Catherine's compact mirrors, walking around the body.

"Nothing apart from this." She held up the bag containing the piece of paper. "Remember they don't want us touching the body itself."

Sara arched the mirror so that it reflected the inside of the mans collar. "Yeah but there's ways of getting round that. Tweezers?"

Catherine passed them over and watched as the younger woman pulled a dark grey hair from the lip of the collared jacket.

"Hair. Possible it's from the killer. It doesn't match the victims coloring. Got a bag?" She carefully dropped the fragile hair into the bag the blonde was holding out and sealed it.

"Sara. This is interesting take a look." Catherine stepped back indicating to a dark red blob on the side of the mans face.

"What is it?"

"Not entirely sure, the bruising hasn't really come out yet which is weird. But I can kind of make out what looks like wings. Maybe a bird. That's odd." She mused.

"A ring perhaps?" Sara suggested as she lent down and photographed the mark.

"Maybe." Catherine stood on tip toe and strained to see the knot around the mans feet.

Sara lowered the camera and stared at the struggling blonde amused. She watched as the older woman's body flexed giving her maximum height. Her top rode up as she reached for something with her arm the tantalizing tanned skin on show. The brunette walked silently over to her and run her fingers lightly over the exposed flesh, watching as goose bumps trailed where she'd touched her. The blonde flinched in surprise pulling her top down and turning around. "See something you like Sara?" She teased.

"I just wanted to touch you. To see what you felt like." The brunette confessed shyly.

"There'll be plenty of time for that, trust me Sara." Catherine smiled. "I found something but I can't…."

"Reach?" Sara said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, reach." The blonde replied annoyed.

The younger woman's face blossomed into a huge smile as she brushed past Catherine and extended her arm to where the blonde had been trying to get to. "It looks like a nail. There's blood. I think we have part of our killer." She said excitedly.

"How'd it get there?" Catherine pondered.

"Have you ever tried tying a knot in haste before Cath? I think the killer rushed and caught their nail on the rope. Tore a chunk of it right off. A small sacrifice considering how John Doe here suffered don't you think?" She placed the nail fragment in a bag and swabbed the blood. "This'll identify the murderer if they're in the system." She grinned in satisfaction.

Catherine gazed at the body and looked at Sara with a thoughtful expression. "So how'd he end up like this? I mean I know I'm vertically challenged but it still must have been difficult getting him up so high….."

Sara surveyed the room solicitously. "The sofa!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Grinning they moved to the couch and Sara aimed the lamp at the seat covers to give them more light. "I can make out footprints." Catherine said as Sara laid down a marker and snapped a picture.

"And drag marks." Sara added as she crouched down and studied the marks on the floor.

"You know it wasn't until now that I realized what such a great team we make." Catherine commented smiling coyly at the brunette.

Sara stood up placing the camera down on the coffee table. Walking over to the blonde she placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders and kissed her softly. It was a tender, lingering kiss and Catherine whimpered involuntarily into the brunette's lips. Boy, if her body could be set on fire with a quick peck and a dead audience then what the hell would she feel like when they eventually take the plunge and jump in bed together? She felt the cool air touch her moist, fevered lips and realized that Sara had pulled away and was studying her. The blonde watched as soft, dark brown eyes flicked unyieldingly down to her mouth and back up again. Sara bit her lip suppressing the urge to follow through with what she'd already accidently ignited. Clearing her throat she replied in a quiet voice, "I already knew we made a good team Cath, I just never knew HOW good."

Catherine pulled the brunette towards her and snuggled into the crook of her neck. She could smell a hint of jasmine. Turning her head so her lips rested gently on Sara's skin she admitted "Sara I'm scared."

Sara rested her chin on top of the blondes head and closed her eyes. She could feel warm lips hovering innocently against her neck, the blonde's hot, moist breath making her skin sticky. She trailed her fingers lightly up and down her spine, enjoying the feel of her small body shuddering, flush against her own. This was not a sexual moment. It was a silent commitment they were both making to each other. "I don't ever want to let you go." Catherine whispered.

Sara had a feeling that the blonde meant that more than just literally but decided to let the moment stretch. "Me neither." They stood there for a few minutes absorbing each others touches until a loud knock at the front door made them jump apart. Sending a reassuring smile Catherine's way, Sara walked to the door and inquired, "who's there?"

"Major Cartell Miss Sidle. I'm here to address your….'situation'. Please let us in." She opened the door to reveal the Major and 2 guards. She beckoned them to enter standing back and gesturing with her hand.

"My my my……" Cartell said astonished as he took in the scene in front of him. "I didn't quite believe it. I mean on our base…….." He shook his head and turned to the two women. "I trust you are both ok?" He inquired.

"We're fine." Sara spoke up.

"Just a little shaken." Catherine added hastily refraining from what she really wanted to do. Which was to take Sara's hand.

"Well we have some officer's that are outside waiting to take you to my office. We'll need statements from both of you I'm afraid." He walked over to Catherine and took her hand gripping it tightly. "We'll find who did this. Don't worry." Faint creases appeared around the corners of his mouth as he smiled in reassurance at her.

Sara frowned at the gesture, deep in thought. He turned his attention to her letting go of Catherine's hand. "Sorry." He chuckled as he caught his plaster on her ring. "I'm always doing that." He gave her shoulder a rub and turned to Sara who was still frowning intently. "You look troubled young lady. We'll get you a new cabin as soon as we get this mess cleared up." He said warmly.

She gazed at his chest and cocked her head to the side. "You were a prisoner of war." she mused.

He looked down at his medal and smiled. "Well observed Miss Sidle. I wear this to remind me of the suffering that was sustained on all sides. It was presented to all US Military Personnel who were Taken Prisoner of War, during an Armed Conflict, and who Served Honourably during the Period of Captivity."

"And how many people on this base have received one of those?" She asked politely.

"Only me. It's not something you'd want to own Miss Sidle." The old man adjusted it, memories flooding back.

"Interesting. And what does the Eagle represent?" There was a cold edge to her voice. Catherine's eyes went wide in understanding.

"You're full of questions young lady." His eye's narrowed.

She stepped forward into his personal space, eyes steady and voice confident. "I'll tell you what I think it represents then Major. I think it represents death."

"Well, that's not quite….."

"Would you like to know why I think it represents death sir?" She balled up her hands into fists, keeping them at her sides.

"Why?"

"Because I think that the man who killed this person hanging behind me is you."

"MISS SIDLE!" One of the guards objected stepping forward trying to intimidate her.

"Let her speak lieutenant." He said not taking his eyes off her. "Explain yourself."

She took a deep breath. _I've come this far now. _She thought. _No turning back. Let's hope I'm right. _"Would you mind taking off your plaster sir? Me and my colleague here have done a preliminary process of the scene and found a trace amount of blood and a torn off nail caught in the rope that hung this man up."

"Are you suggesting that I had something to do with this murder?!" The Major exclaimed flabbergasted, face going red.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting sir."

He scoffed and laughed. "Well I hope that's not your only evidence miss because you're walking on a very fine line here."

"No, it's not our only evidence. There is a faint imprint on the side of this mans face of a bird. An eagle in fact. That appears to match the medal you are wearing. One you yourself have confirmed is the only medal of its kind on the base." Her confidence grew with each word she got out.

"This is ridiculous….." He uttered.

"Sir if you would. The plaster." Sara took his hand and peeled back the tape. She gasped as the plaster revealed a bloody fingernail, raw and jagged.

"You……" she whispered, eyes still wide.

She span round at the sound of clapping to see Catherine staring stunned at the John Doe. Her attention focused past the blonde to the dead man. Sinking to her knees in disbelief, Sara watched as the man stopped clapping and loosened the rope around his arms. "Well done Miss Sidle, Miss Willows. You've passed." He said as he undid the rope binding his ankles together and flopped to the floor with a thud. Standing up he straightened out his jacket and held out a cold hand. "I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Mac Taylor."

* * *

**Now I KNOW some of you are probably rolling your eyes and thinking..... "hmmmm now that is very reminisant of a certain blockbuster film" but i had this in my head from the very beginning and wanted to add it in. It is a training camp after all ;-) just don't get to comfortable, you never know when the next twist is going to hit you :-) Thanks for reading each and every one of you. You make my day with those little hits xx**


End file.
